Naruto: Awakening
by shadowmaster3324
Summary: Waking up in the hospital for unknown reasons Naruto discovers a secret of his clan and learns more about the world than he had thought possible. Pairings unknown. FuinNaruto, KenjutsuNaruto, Smart Naruto. rated M (just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

There are many things in the world that people will kill for, not in the figurative sense. People will kill for money, greed, spite, anger, jealousy and countless other reasons. But the most common reason that people kill is for revenge.

Revenge for taking something, or someone, from them. Revenge because they think that it will ease the pain in their heart. The pain that they have suffered for years and the one that caused it is walking around free in front of them laughing and happy.

It was one of these times that nearly spelt the end for one young blonde boy.

He hadn't done anything wrong. He was just born. He was born loved, cherished and wanted. But as soon as some people started talking he was hated, despised and discarded. Everyone in the village, everyone not from his generation, hated him with a passion. They all knew why they hated him but because of a law they were unable to tell their children why they hated him, at least not directly.

Over the years this young boy grew up, he did his best to hide his pain behind a mask of smiles and pranks. But the thing with masks…they can be removed just as easily as they can be put on and they can also be ripped off.

Naruto Uzumaki felt the sun on his face, heard the birds outside his room and smelt the smoke filling his room before he woke up. He went to rub the sleep out of his eyes and felt a hand stop him from touching his face.

"Don't rub your eyes." Came a voice.

He knew that voice. But where did he hear it?

"Jiji? Is that you?" He asked.

He could hear a sad sigh "Yeah Naruto. I'm here, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry Jiji?"

He felt the old man's hand touch his leg "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you."

Naruto screwed up his face, normally the elderly Hokage would chuckle when he saw Naruto's 'thinking face' but this time all he could see was a confused and scared child.

"Jiji…who else is in the room?" Naruto asked.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow "What do you mean Naruto?"

"I don't know but there are other people in the room with us and they haven't said anything, so I was wondering who else is here." Naruto said.

"How many people, other than me, are here?" The Hokage was starting to get curious.

Naruto thought for a moment there were other people here, he wasn't sure how far away they were but there were other people close to him.

"There's five people, including you and me." Naruto said "Help me sit up."

The Hokage softly lifted him up so he was somewhat sitting, Naruto pulled his legs in so he was sitting in a basic Lotus position, without having his hands on his knees. He pointed to roughly where he felt the people.

"There's someone there" Pointing to the corner of the room, away from the door.

"There" Pointing to the other corner beside the door and a wardrobe.

Naruto seemed to be thinking before he pointed behind him "There" Pointing outside the window, that he could feel the sun through.

"That's three." The Hokage said, amazed at what he witnessed. "That's amazing Naruto, they are my Anbu guard."

Naruto cocked his head to the side, something he did when he was thinking about something deeply. "Don't you normally have four people?"

"One of them is running an errand for me, he left just before you woke up." The Hokage said.

Naruto nodded slowly and felt the remaining Anbu return "Here he is." He stated, just before the Anbu arrived, with a guest.

They didn't appear in the room. The Anbu knocked on the door to Naruto's room. He could feel someone moving around in his room, one of the Anbu moved to the door and opened it allowing the unaccounted Anbu and the guest to enter the room.

"I have brought her Lord Hokage." The Anbu said.

Before the Hokage said anything Naruto spoke.

"I know that voice."

Naruto's voice was filled with sudden joy that it was surprising. His sudden statement caused all heads to snap towards him.

The Hokage raised his hand, to stop anyone else from talking "Where do you know this voice from?"

"Th…Three weeks ago I was looking for food and I heard someone talking, I didn't see where they were but I could hear them." Naruto pointed to roughly where he heard the Anbu speak "You burnt some food and a lady yelled at you, calling you an idiot."

Naruto's trade mark cheesy grin appeared. No one could see under the mask but the Anbu was bright red with embarrassment.

"Don't worry I know why you burnt the food."

Everyone in the room was curious. The Anbu even more so than anyone else in the room.

"I'm not sure what you were trying to make but I found it in a burnt pot in the alley. You used too much pepper in the stew you made, I've been meaning to find you and thank you for the meal."

Naruto's statement raised some eyebrows, but none more than the Hokage.

"Owl?"

The Anbu didn't need to be told anymore, he explained himself.

"I saw Naruto-kun walking through the alleyways looking for food one day while I was off duty, I was going to report it to you right away. It was around the time that the Kurama clan incident occurred." Owl said.

Everyone in the room recalled that incident, everyone other than the guest in the room, who was not present in the village at that time.

"I forgot about it until I saw him scavenging for food that night. I knew that I had to do something and so…" he didn't need to finish since Naruto had told them already.

The Hokage was fuming at this point, not just because his Anbu hadn't reported it to him but because Naruto was looking through the trash for food.

"Owl, why did you not report this to me the night you gave him the food?" He attempted to remain calm but some of his anger escaped through his words.

Owl cringed when he felt the Killing intent "My apologies Lord Hokage. I cannot recall why I did not report it, I am fully aware of how you feel towards Naruto-kun. I am sorry that I failed you, both." After he finished speaking he didn't dare move, lest The Hokage punish him.

"Why were you looking for food those nights Naruto?" The Hokage asked, determined to get answers.

"I ran out of ramen and no one in the village would let me buy anything, Ichiraku's was closed for repairs and maintenance the first time. The second time all the food in my apartment was spread out on the floor and someone had pissed all over everything. It took hours to clean it up, someone had broken in and destroyed most of my things." Naruto said, sadly the Hokage could tell that Naruto was telling the truth.

"When I finished I went to buy some food from the store but I didn't have enough money to buy instant ramen."

This time the Hokage screwed up his face, which was a strange sight for everyone present, that could see anyway.

"I remember you the instant ramen you buy only costs 100 Ryo a cup, how could you not have enough?" he asked.

Naruto turned his face away and played with his hands. He only did that when he knew he was going to get in trouble or was guilty of something, which was common.

The elderly Hokage heard Naruto mumble something.

"What was that?" The Hokage asked, his voice stern and commanding.

"I said…The store makes me pay 500." Naruto refused to turn and show his face to the Hokage. Even though he couldn't see anything he still didn't want the Hokage to see his face, see the cracks in his mask appear.

The room was suddenly flooded with Killing intent. It was bad enough that the Anbu that were hidden in the room collapsed from their respective hiding place and fell on the floor, unconscious.

"I think that's enough Sensei." Came a, mildly drunk, female voice.

"I don't know you." Naruto stated.

This was a surprise to everyone still conscious. The only two people that should at least be conscious was the Hokage, who was radiating Killing intent and the lady that was in the room. But Naruto was sitting on the bed, the crack in his mask vanished and forgotten.

After hearing the women's voice Naruto attempted to 'feel' what she looked like. All he could tell was she stood about the same height as the Hokage and gave off a strange feeling. It wasn't a bad feeling but it was different to anything Naruto had felt.

"Jiji, who is this? She feels strange."

"How so Naruto?"

It was hard to find the words to describe the lady in the room, but he did the best that he could. "She gives off a strange energy, similar to you, but not as strong but at the same time it's not much of a difference, it's a strange warm feeling that you both have."

Without knowing Naruto had just told the Hokage and the lady in the room the difference in their chakra levels.

"There's something else. There's like a pressure coming from her, it's strong but at the same time it's almost like its being held back by something." Naruto told the Hokage.

He heard the burst out laughing.

"What's so funny Jiji?" The joke obvious to Naruto.

"The person that you were just describing is Lady Tsunade, the last known member of the Senju clan here in Konoha, she is also one of the three Sannin and my student." He told Naruto.

He turned towards where he felt the pressure "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Senju."

This time Tsunade was shocked at Naruto's formal greeting, the Hokage hid his shock quite well in comparison.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too heir Uzumaki." She greeted Naruto in the same formal manner he had used "Please call me Tsunade, there is no need for formalities with me."

"I thank you, Tsunade-sama. Please call me Naruto, I don't have a clan so there's no need to use my last name." Naruto said. Tsunade couldn't tell if he was serious or not. After all he had the same last name as her old friend Kushina Uzumaki.

"Hey Old man, how can he have a clan name and not be a clan member? There are only a handful of Uzumaki in the world after the war, so it's not like there's no clan. Who are your parent's kid?" She asked

"No idea, I'm an orphan." Naruto said, not knowing that Tsunade was looking at the Hokage in disbelief.

"You're an orphan and you were attacked?" Shock once again appearing in the room. "What'd you do? Burn down a clan house or something?"

Naruto shrugged "I pull some pranks but I normally do that after people beat me, chase me or make me pay more than other people." Still ashamed that he hadn't told the Hokage about being overcharged by almost every store in Konoha.

Before either Naruto or Tsunade could speak, Hiruzen spoke "I have been aware of some of the actions taken against you Naruto, but I do not know all of them. For that there is no excuse, all I can give you are my apologies and assist in your training once you are let out of the hospital."

Naruto turned, roughly facing where the Hokage was sitting 'He's getting better at that' The Hokage noted.

"What kind of incidents have been happening?" Tsunade asked sitting on the end of Naruto's bed.

Naruto shook his head "It's nothing that I can't handle."

He gave her a kind smile, it almost broke the grown women's heart to see a child wearing such a complete mask that she was used to seeing on veteran shinobi.

"How about I take a look at your eyes." Tsunade said, changing the subject before she broke down.

Naruto felt her move on the bed and place her hands on his face. It was then that he asked the question that bothered him.

"What happened to me anyway Jiji?"

Tsunade and the Hokage were taken back, this was starting to become a habit with them.

"You don't remember?" Tsunade asked, as she started to unwrap the bandages around Naruto's eyes.

"No, I don't really remember much of what happened. All I can remember is leaving the academy, training at ground 12 and then eating at Ichiraku's. After that I don't remember a thing. Jiji do you know what happened?"

Hiruzen sighed deeply. Of course he knew what happened, he knew exactly what happened and who were involved, but to punish the people involved would result in Naruto's heritage being revealed to the village and that was something he couldn't risk.

"Why don't we talk about it when you leave the hospital Naruto? Somethings are better said behind closed doors." He said in his grandfatherly tone.

Tsunade was never fooled by her sensei's grandfatherly voice and she wasn't fooled by it now. She knew that there was something he wasn't telling them both and she wanted- needed, to know what it was and she wouldn't rest until she had wrung it and any other secrets he had out of him.

Tsunade pulled the last of the bandages off Naruto's head leaving only two round pads covering his eyes.

"Ok Naruto, I'm going to take the pads off, I want you to keep your eyes closed until I tell you ok." Tsunade instructed.

Naruto gave a small nod and Tsunade carefully removed the pads that were covering Naruto's eyes. She sucked air through her teeth when she saw the injuries around Naruto's eyes, she could immediately tell that they were from a Kunai or ninja tool. The looked like they had been deep, and following them with her finger she saw that it followed across Naruto's eyes. Her eyes widened in shock and fear she spun around to look at her sensei.

He gave her a knowing, but sad, nod.

She was right someone had attacked Naruto and used a kunai or blade, they had cut his eyes, blinding him. There was no way to grow back eyes, it was something that no one knew how to do. The best that they would be able to do was remove Naruto's eyes and attempt to give him new ones then pray that he would be able to see again.

When she looked back at Naruto she was taken back. There was, what looked like, mist flowing from the wounds around Naruto's eyes. Tsunade just watched as the mist flowed and Naruto's wounds vanished.

She looked at her sensei who just shook his head slowly, it was something that they would talk about later, just like everything else that she had seen during the short amount of time that she has been in the room with Naruto and him.

"OK Naruto I want you to carefully open your eyes, do it slowly, they might be a bit sensitive." Tsunade said.

"OK." Naruto said as he slowly opened his eyes.

As he opened his eyes Naruto had to blink several times and turn his head away from the window.

"It's too bright." He groaned, Tsunade and Hiruzen laughed at the boy.

"Why are you too laughing?" he asked as he kept blinking allowing his eyes to adjust to the light. For some reason his eyes were more sensitive to the light then they were before.

Once his eyes had adjusted to the light away from the window Naruto turned back to look at The Hokage and Tsunade. When he looked at them he was confused. Their mouths were open and their eyes were wide.

"What's wrong Jiji?" Naruto asked.

He closed his mouth and swallowed, he attempted to say something but was unable to form any words.

Tsunade was the same, she was just staring at Naruto's eyes. His no longer cerulean blue eyes.

"What clan is he from sensei?" Tsunade asked.

This snapped Hiruzen out of his shock, he shot to his feet.

"ANBU SEAL THIS ROOM, NO ONE SEES OR HEARS ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS INSIDE UNTIL SUCH TIME THAT I ALLOW IT!" he roared.

Naruto watched as the room started to glow blue and symbols spread out across the walls, floor and roof of his room. He looked at the window and saw that it had disappeared and was replaced by another pale white wall with symbols all over it.

"What's happening Jiji?" Naruto asked.

He held up a finger, the same way he did when he was telling someone to wait, it always annoyed Naruto but he knew that there was something going on and it was important.

"Just wait Naruto." Tsunade told him as they waited for the room to seal.

It took a few moments before the room was completely sealed and the Anbu were outside of the room, now that no one was able to hear or see what was happening in the room Naruto was even more curious about the room than he was in why he was there. Naruto's eyes darted around the room. He was drawn to the symbols around the room, he could understand them, not their purpose individually but as a whole.

"Jiji…" Naruto said mesmerized "You have to teach me how to do this."

Hiruzen chuckled "I'm not good enough at Fuinjutsu to teach you how to do something like this."

"Fuinjutsu?"

"Sealing techniques." He replied "It's the same thing that's used to keep the nine tailed fox contained within you."

"Sensei!" Tsunade snapped, he said that he wasn't going to tell Naruto about his 'tenant' until he was older.

He gave Tsunade a small smile and looked at Naruto.

"So that's what happened." Naruto said, as if it explained everything to Tsunade.

She looked at Naruto, then at Hiruzen, then back at Naruto "You knew?" She asked.

Naruto nodded "Yeah, after we unlocked our Chakra at the academy I was chased by some people during a festival and when I was exhausted and fell asleep I met him, he was really grumpy and rude."

The way that Naruto spoke of the fox and the fact he had been chased around by the villagers was as though it was nothing, something like a game that they played.

"But that's not why I sealed the room Naruto." The elderly Hokage said, using his Hokage voice, as Naruto had called it.

Tearing his eyes away from the strange symbols that he was seeing he looked at the elderly Hokage, his eyes staring back at the Hokage's.

"Naruto do you know why I sealed the room?" He asked.

He shook his head.

"Take a look in the mirror Naruto." Tsunade said handing him a small mirror that she kept in her pocket.

"Why do you have a mirror?" Naruto asked.

"Old habit, just look at your eyes." She instructed.

Looking into the mirror Naruto saw why his surrogate grandfather and newly identified aunt, were talking about. His cerulean blue eyes that had caused many young girls to blush when they saw them, until they were pulled away by their parents, had been replaced with two amazingly stunning ruby red eyes. Although he had never seen a real ruby Naruto could tell that his eyes were the same colour. The deep richness of the colour, the power that the colour seemed to promise was intriguing. After looking at the colour for so long Naruto noticed that there was a strange symbol in his eyes. Inside his eyes, replacing the black pupil was a sapphire blue slit, similar to ones that would be found on a wolf, or fox.

Surrounding the blue slit was a swirl, similar to the swirl that was present on the back of all flak jackets worn by Chuunin or Jonin shinobi of Konoha. The only difference being that the swirl in his eye looped around the slit and looked like a whirlpool within the eye.

"What happened to my eyes?" he asked.

Hiruzen puffed on his pipe for a moment before he spoke.

"You know about the night that the village was attacked, some years ago correct?" He asked.

Naruto nodded. They had covered this in the academy recently.

"Iruka-sensei told the class that during the attack on the village by the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed fox, lord fourth was responsible for defeating it, but he was unable to stop it from causing massive damage to the village itself. Also when he finally defeated the fox he had suffered heavy injuries and he was unable to be healed before he succumbed to them." Naruto recalled.

Hiruzen nodded, it was the cover story that he had told the village. The truth was only known by Himself and the elders that were his former teammates. Although he regretted telling them anything since they were no better than the villagers that attacked Naruto, besides Danzo that was.

He was forced to admit that while Danzo had done great things for the village he was also a great threat should he attempt to take over the village himself. Himself and his unknown amount of shinobi within his personal army that he kept hidden in the shadows. On the best of days he was manageable, when he wasn't attempting to go behind his back and recruit Naruto into his 'Root' organization.

After taking a long draw on his pipe Hiruzen proceeded to tell Naruto the truth of what happened that night, Tsunade would also need to know about it, since it involved her as well, or her closest friend.

After explaining what happened to the fourth and telling Naruto about how the Biju was contained within him he readied himself for the various reactions that had occurred to him over the years, he had thought of many different reactions that Naruto could have had. From going into a blind rage and somehow releasing the Kyuubi to simply smiling and shrugging it off, although he simply shrugging it off was something that he had highly doubted, he was ready for anything, or so he thought. It was Naruto after all. He also wanted to tell Naruto who his parents were, it might mitigate some of the damage that he could cause.

"Have you ever looked at a picture of the 4th and yourself at the same time?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "I have and I can admit there are…some…"

Naruto looked at Tsunade's face. She seemed to be thinking about something, he could see her eyes moving as she pieced things together and then she looked at Naruto dead on.

"You're her son." She whispered.

"Sorry?" Naruto asked, now completely confused.

Tsunade's arms shot forward and wrapped around Naruto bringing him into a bone crushingly tight hug. He was about to fight his way out of it when he felt a drop of water touch his cheek, he looked up to see Tsunade was sobbing and trying to hold back her tears.

"You're her son." She whispered quietly as she hugged him close.

Not knowing what to do Naruto wrapped his small arms around Tsunade and enjoyed the hug, it's been so long since he has felt someone hug him like she was. So why not enjoy it himself?

The elderly Hokage looked at his student and the young boy in front of him, somewhat missing the times that his children loved him like Tsunade love Naruto's mother, and evidently Naruto because of it.

"Tsunade, I think we better talk about his eyes and the reason why you're holding him like that." Hiruzen said.

Tsunade let go of Naruto and wiped her eyes.

Naruto let out a groan "Jiji! That was comfortable."

"You can hug your aunt later." He said, dropping a bomb on Naruto and confirming the truth for Tsunade.

"Aunt?" Naruto questioned.

Hiruzen nodded and started to explain who Naruto's family was.

"Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, Princess of Uzushiogakure. It was the home of the Uzumaki clan. They were a very powerful clan and one of the Konoha's greatest allies during the great wars, unfortunately they were all but wiped out by Iwagakure and Amegakure villages.

"They attacked your home village while most of their shinobi were fighting alongside the shinobi of Konoha. It was a three day journey, for ninja that is, but once word arrived that Uzushiogakure was under attack and Konoha was able to handle itself the Uzumaki clan covered the distance between the villages overnight."

Naruto was amazed at what he was being told.

'Who knew I was part of such an amazing clan!' He thought.

"There were over 5,000 Shinobi from both the Iwagakure and Amegakure villages, totalling 10,000 shinobi armed and willing to kill a clan with less than 200 shinobi. By time Konoha was able to get itself back together and assist our ally we were too late. We fought the remaining 1,000 shinobi and lost one of the greatest allies we have ever had and they were sorely missed by the shinobi during the war. Their sealing arts and ability in Kenjutsu was something that we had relied on, more than we had realized during that war.

"Some time later we found out that a small amount of Uzumaki clansmen, roughly a few thousand were able to escape and spread out amongst the nations. The village did its best to find them all and bring them back here or get them somewhere safe, but we didn't have much luck. Your mother was brought here to the village along with a small group of 100 civilians and shinobi, we offered them a chance to stay, and some took it but most turned it down and vanished throughout the nations. But, as you could probably tell, your mother stayed in the village.

"Tsunade is related to you through her grandmother, Mito Uzumaki. She was the wife of the first Hokage, Hashirama senju. You are related to her through Mito's brother in law, my sensei Tobirama Senju." The Hokage said.

This was surprising to Tsunade and Naruto.

Tsunade knew that she was distantly related to Kushina, Naruto's mother, but neither women knew just how they were related, she also didn't know how her sensei knew it either. But before she could say anything Naruto spoke first.

"That's amazing and all Jiji, but that doesn't explain how I have these strange eyes."

"I don't know much about the Uzumaki clan, they kept many things a secret, even from the village." Hiruzen said.

"Well they were masters at Fuinjutsu, it's not like they were going to tell people everything that they had learnt or developed because of it. Naruto awakening a clan Dojutsu, from either his mother or father, though I think it could be Kushina, could explain the clan's sealing prowess." Tsunade said.

Hiruzen thought for a moment.

"It would be Kushina, out of the two of them she had the better sealing abilities. Though it's not like Minato lacked in any skill, he created more than half of the seals that we use every day in the village."

Naruto, who had finally wrapped his mind around who his parents were, spoke "So my dad was the 4th Hokage and my Mother was a Princess."

Naruto stated that more than questioned the old man.

"Correct" Hiruzen nodded.

"Then what does that make me?" he asked.

Tsunade and Hiruzen looked at each other, Tsunade looked at her sensei for an answer, because she truly didn't know. Hiruzen looked at his former student because he wasn't sure of himself, but seeing the fact that he wasn't going to get any support from her he did the only thing that he could do to save face.

"I think that your Parent's had planned enough to answer that question for you Naruto. They left, in my possession, some scrolls for you. They never told me why the scrolls contained but they told me that you were to get them should you awaken any strange abilities from either clan, or achieved chuunin or turned 15. Whichever comes first."

"So because of these eyes I can learn everything about them?" Naruto asked.

'He's smarter than he looks' Tsunade noted.

Hiruzen just puffed on his pipe before speaking again.

"It's called a Dojutsu Naruto."

"Isn't there another clan that has strange eyes- I mean a Dojutsu?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen smiled at how Naruto was reacting to the sudden amount of information that he was being given, though it was strange, he would have thought Naruto would be bouncing around the room after hearing who his family was.

"The Uchiha clan, is who you're thinking of Naruto." Tsunade said.

Naruto shook his head "Not them, the people with the white eyes. The ones who have a stick up their butts and act like we should be grateful that they walk amongst us."

Tsunade looked at Naruto, she was surprised that he could say that in regards to one of the strongest clans in the village.

The Hokage looked at Naruto checking to see how serious he was. Seeing that he was extremely serious, He burst out laughing. It was a deep rich laughter that Tsunade hadn't heard in many years, the last time she heard it was when her sensei's daughter gave birth to her first son, Konohamaru. It was one of the last times that the elderly man had truly been happy.

"The two Dojutsu that we have in the village are the Sharingan, of the Uchiha clan, and the Byakugan, of the Hyuga clan. Both are extremely powerful in their own right. Though the Sharingan trumps the Byakugan with its various abilities, some which are unique to its owner. The main abilities of the Sharingan allow the shinobi to use powerful genjutsu and also allows the owner to analyse and copy various Jutsu, outside of clan specific Jutsu." Hiruzen told Naruto, after he had stopped laughing.

Without missing a beat Naruto's eyes seemed filled with confidence and determination.

"When can I leave the hospital Jiji? I want to learn all that I can about my clan and start training as soon as possible. I need to show them that the Uzumaki clan's Dojutsu is something that they won't be able to ignore."

Thinking for a moment, and looking at Naruto's injuries, or what he had a short while ago, he came to a decision.

"Tsunade, heal the last of Naruto's injuries and then when he's released from the hospital he can come to my office and we can see if there are any new places for him to stay, or if his parent's home is still in one piece." He said 'Hopefully none of those bastards have been living in Minato's house, or Kami help them.'

Tsunade nodded and was about to start healing Naruto but then he asked.

"What about my eyes Jiji? Will they go back to normal?"

Hiruzen kicked himself, mentally. Sure the academy has begun teaching them about chakra but they wouldn't have started to teach them about how to control the flow of it through their bodies.

"Focus on the chakra flowing through your body." He instructed.

Naruto closed his eyes and focused on feeling the chakra flowing through his body. After a moment he could feel the chakra, he could feel where the seal was on his stomach, feel where it stopped at the tips of his fingers and toes, and felt it flowing towards his eyes. He gave the Hokage a small nod, showing that he could feel it.

"Now focus on stopping the flow of chakra to your eyes, just enough to deactivate your Dojutsu" Hiruzen instructed "Do it slowly at first and then go a bit faster until you feel it deactivate."

Giving another small nod Naruto did as the Hokage instructed.

It took him a total of two minutes to completely deactivate the Dojutsu and when he did he felt weaker and stronger at the same time. He mentioned it to the Hokage and Tsunade, they told him that it was common after using Dojutsu. Since the body feels stronger when using the Dojutsu, even though it's using up strength, but since he had noticeably larger Chakra reserves, because of the Kyuubi, it would take some time to adapt to the difference in feeling, but he wouldn't have to deal with the drain on his chakra like many did.

Naruto looked around the room, in order to see what he could and figure out the most noticeable difference between his activated Dojutsu and his normal range of vision. At first there was no immediate difference although he was unable to see the sealing symbols around the room, but that was nothing special according to Jiji and Tsunade. Once they had released the seal the differences were noticeable.

He was unable to sense people as he had before, although he could feel that they were around he was unable to feel them as deeply as he did before. He told Tsunade and Hiruzen the difference and Tsunade made a note of it, as did the elderly Hokage.

Tsunade was finding it hard to now look at the young boy and not think of Kushina, even when she finished healing him she was taking note of everything that he had inherited from her. He mostly had the same facial features as his mother, but in a less feminine way, after spending a few moments with him and not talking about anything relating to shinobi or the ninja life it was clear that he had also inherited her addiction, Kushina had called it love, of Ramen. He was so full of energy that unless you were looking at him five minutes ago you wouldn't have known he was sleeping in the hospital days ago.

As Naruto walked happily in front of herself and the Hokage, Tsunade took the chance to ask her sensei something that had been toying with her.

"Sensei, since he is related could I-"was as far as she got before he spoke.

"I wasn't going to give you a choice in the matter anyway." He stated, which was strange to Tsunade.

"What do you mean?"

"He knows you are related, he has always wanted family and I was unable to give him that because of the council. But now that he has physical ties he can have the family he has wanted." Hiruzen stated "There is also something else that you should see, Naruto as well."

She gave a small nod and told Naruto that they were heading for the Hokage's office as he turned to walk towards Ichiraku's.

"OK!" He grinned.

His happy smile faded away as soon as he turned to walk towards their destination and looked at the road that lead to Hokage tower. Tsunade didn't know why but he waited for them to catch up before walking sombrely beside her. She was about to ask why Naruto was walking beside her with a sad face when she heard a civilian mumble something as they walked past.

It was only because of her training that she was able to hear exactly what the civilian had said, and then everything fell into place for her. She knew why Naruto had stopped being so happy and why he had waited for her and sensei.

To confirm what she was thinking she took an active look around, the same way she did when she was on missions. She started observing the people around her and started to analyse them, from the way that they walked to what she could hear them say.

Parents with children were putting themselves between their children. She could hear a child ask what was happening, only to be shushed by a parent and hidden from Naruto's view. Some of the shop owners were giving Naruto dark looks, until they noticed Tsunade and the Hokage, then they hid them behind fake smiles and half-hearted pleasantries. It disgusted her. She suddenly felt ashamed to be walking amongst the civilians of Konoha.

"I'm getting Naruto out of here" Tsunade said as she Shunshin'd Naruto off the street and into the reception area in front of the Hokage's office. They were joined by the Hokage a few minutes later, he had decided to walk instead of Shunshin to the office.

As soon as he Hokage saw Naruto he understood exactly why she acted the way she did then he had thought. She was attempting to protect Naruto from the stares and verbal abuse he got from the villagers as he walked passed them. Even though he had made a law preventing people from doing such a thing they were _technically_ still within their rights as many had said when they were told to stop doing so. Even with that law in place he had thought, originally, that people wouldn't act as they did when he was walking down the streets. But sadly he was wrong, and he could only hope that he'd find some way to make it up to his surrogate grandson.

"Come inside Naruto, I will give you the scrolls that your parents left in my care, hopefully there will be something in one of them that will cheer you up." He said warmly.

Naruto grinned at the Hokage.

'He put the mask back on' Hiruzen noticed, he had hoped that Naruto would stop using his mask when they were together but he found it hard to get the young boy to open up.

As Hiruzen walked over to one of the several safes that were located in his office he spoke again.

"I won't ask you to drop your mask Naruto, but I don't like it when you supress your emotions and use false ones. You are a young child and you have no need to do such a thing."

This surprised Tsunade, something that she was really starting to get annoyed at, she hadn't noticed that Naruto slipped on a mask, metaphorically speaking, while she was around. Every emotion that he showed seemed so natural, so fitting to the situation.

People looking at you with cold eyes. Emotion: Happy and uncaring to the way that they were treating him, but noticing and ready for anything.

Information about parents and clan Jutsu. Emotion: Happy and curious, but suspicious of everything.

Naruto had all the makings of an infiltration specialist and he was only in his first year at the academy. Even though he probably had to develop the mask naturally to avoid the villager's attacks and such, it was upsetting and concerning that he had created a mask so perfectly that it fooled her, one of the Sannin. The only way, that she saw, her sensei had detected it was because he spent a lot of time around Naruto.

"Sorry Jiji." He mumbled "But it's easier wearing the mask."

"It might be easier but at the same time a mask can only be worn so long, before it is removed one way _or another_." There was a mild burst of Killing intent within the elderly Hokage's final two words, he did so to prove his point to Naruto.

"OK I'll try not to use it when I am near you." He mumbled.

'It's a start.' He thought as Naruto willingly dropped the mask he had hid behind.

From his mildly slouched posture he shifted his foot slightly, evening the spread of weight that his body held, rose to his full height, straightened his back and looked right ahead at the Hokage.

Seeing that Naruto dropped the mask and changed his posture Hiruzen felt more pain strike him than he ever thought possible. His surrogate grandson had used such a complete mask when he was around him that even he, the Kami no shinobi, had been unable to detect it. Naruto had previously stood roughly at three foot twelve inches, he now stood at four foot one inch, and he was tall for his age.

Looking into Naruto's eyes hit his aged heart the hardest. Moments ago where there had been a twinkle of joy and intrigue about the Jutsu and various other things that his parents left him was replaced. Now all that he could see in his surrogate grandson's eyes was a cold still sky reflected by his cerulean blue eyes, there was no hint of the warmth that he had been accustomed to seeing.

"This is you without your mask Naruto?" he asked, fearing there would be something else he had hidden from him.

"Yeah Jiji, it is." Naruto replied.

Instead of the cheery energetic response he normally got Naruto had answered him with a slightly worried and careful tone that he normally received from shinobi that had just come from dangerous encounters with enemy shinobi and had lost their entire units. It pained his heart to hear him answer like that.

'At least he still calls me that' He took shallow comfort at the thought.

 **Hey guys, Shadow here.**

 **Let me know what you think of my newest story. I played around with this idea a little while i was throwing ideas around and this was the result.**

 **There is still another chapter being written for both my stories and i am still looking for someone to help me with all the gamer stats for Naruto: second chance. If you have the skills PLEASE let me know via pm or review.**

 **Thanks guys.**

 **Let me know what you think of this new story.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER POSTED!

The conversation over, he opened the safe and pulled out two scrolls. One of the scrolls was red and had the Uzumaki swirl on it and the other had the symbol of a three pronged kunai. Hiruzen placed the scrolls on the desk and then pulled out a regular blue storage scroll. It was plain but Naruto could feel something from within the scroll, something was calling to him and he felt that he needed to have it.

For some reason as soon as he laid his eyes on the scroll and felt the strange sensation he knew that he would not leave that scroll behind even if it killed him and released the Kyuubi on the village, for some reason he _HAD_ to have the scroll and what was contained within it.

Barely able to stop himself from attacking the elderly Hokage Naruto walked right over to the desk and took the scroll. Naruto's actions were strange to Tsunade and to Hiruzen, but the elderly man had anticipated that the boy would act strangely when he saw the scrolls, after all he himself had been all but meters away from them and could feel the power that they contained, although he knew that he would not be able to open the scrolls and read the contents.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Tsunade blanched at the youth sudden actions.

Naruto looked at the scroll and shook his head "No clue."

He moved to the small coffee table that had been placed in the room and unrolled the scroll. Tsunade wasn't a master of Fuinjutsu as her past teammates were. But she immediately recognized that the sealing formula used a blood seal.

Naruto unrolled the scroll a bit further and channelled some chakra into a smaller sealing formula, only for a small blade to appear in a small cloud of chakra smoke.

'Minato thought of everything' Hiruzen mussed.

Naruto made a small cut on his thumb, just enough to get the wound to bleed. He smeared some blood onto the seal array and stepped back just as a cloud of smoke filled the room. Once the smoke cleared Naruto could feel the strange pull was getting stronger.

He saw sitting atop the table were three chests.

One was rather large and the other two were quite big, but still smaller than the other. Looking at the tags on top of the chests Naruto red aloud.

"Fuinjutsu, weapons, shinobi supplies, training gear – Minato" for the smallest of the three.

"Fuinjutsu, weapons, Shinobi supplies, training gear, books, heirlooms – Kushina" for the other one.

"Everything else" for the larger one.

Naruto felt the pull from the chest with Kushina's name. He opened the chest, Tsunade and the Hokage didn't know what they were going to expect when Naruto picked up the scroll and now it seemed as though he knew exactly what he was doing, even though he had said he didn't.

A small thought pricked in the Hokage's mind and he acted on it immediately.

He vanished from where he stood behind the desk, scrolls in hand, and reappeared beside Naruto, gripping his hand.

Naruto seemed like he was about to yell at the elder but Hiruzen spoke first.

"It is not safe here."

Those words kick started Tsunade's senses, which she immediately heightened to the best of her abilities. It took but a moment to figure out what he meant.

From where she stood her body flickered only for her to punch the wall closest to one of the bookshelves, it was also the darkest corner of the room.

The force of the impact sent a blast of strong wind through the room, although it didn't affect chests, Naruto, who was standing behind the chest, or the Hokage who was holding his arm.

"It's good to see that our princess has returned to the village, will you be staying long or will we have to add you to the bingo book as a missing nin?" said a calm, but malicious, voice.

The owner of the voice stepped into the light, still holding Tsunade's fist.

"Danzo" Tsunade growled, her teeth clenched.

He gave a slight nod and looked at Naruto.

"I see that you have finally told the weapon about his family." Danzo said calmly.

Tsunade swung her free fist at Danzo, who smoothly avoided the strike.

"You were told never to call him that, in my presence or otherwise." The Hokage said, he radiated killing intent.

Surprising everyone Naruto spoke "I might be a living weapon, but at least I am not a monster like you are."

Danzo's calm features turned into a scowl when he heard what Naruto had to say.

"What was that?" he asked, sarcastically.

Removing his hand from the Hokage's grasp he unleashed his own killing intent, boosted unconsciously by the Kyuubi within him.

"I said, I might be the host of one of the strongest creatures to walk the world, but at least I am not a monster who would hide in the shadows like a coward, plotting to attack someone from behind. At least have some honour and stand before your enemy and grant him the respect he deserves."

Naruto's killing intent had grown so strong that Danzo, Tsunade and the Hokage were all seeing a mirage of the Kyuubi's face behind Naruto, staring Danzo down. Daring him to make a move.

Danzo hid his emotions the best he could under a calm façade, but underneath he was murderous _how dare this…weapon, threaten him. HOW DARE THIS CHILD….THIS MONSTER STAND AGAINST HIM!_ If not for his inability to transfer the Biju into a child, or ninja, that was loyal to the village, to him, he would teach this child just who he was messing with. Hiruzen and the rest of the village be damned, he would rebuild, make the village stronger than it ever was. Loyal to him alone.

Giving a dark sneer Danzo vanished, leaving no trace of himself within the building. Naruto could sense, with Kurama's help that he was not within 200 meters of the building.

"He's gone." Naruto sighed as he stumbled under the strain.

With Naruto's killing intent removed Tsunade was quick to catch Naruto, stopping him from collapsing under the sudden strain.

"Where is the Uzumaki clan compound?" Tsunade asked Hiruzen.

"I'm not sure, it's been so long that I can't even remember where it is, or use to be." He admitted. "For now would you be able to let him stay at the Senju clan compound with you, just so he is safe, and until I find his clan compound."

Tsunade nodded. Naruto forced himself over to the three chests and sealed them away. Using chakra when he was exhausted as he was, and as untrained as the first year academy students were, Naruto passed out. Seeing the young energetic blonde pass out and fall into a deep sleep sent a pang of guilt and concern through the elderly man's heart, he picked up the two scrolls that were on the desk and rolled up the third, using a spare storage scroll he sealed all three away and tucked it into his robes.

Once the scrolls were secure he picked up Naruto and held him in his arms, he looked at Tsunade and they vanished from the office.

They reappeared in front of the senju compound and Tsunade pushed open the doors. She felt the door pulling on her chakra, confirming that she was a member of the senju clan. It was something that she had to do every time she wanted to come home, it was a safety measure that had come to bite her in the ass more than once, but the benefits outweighed the negatives. Once she was through the door she activated the guest seals that would allow the Hokage access to the compound, just to be safe she also activated one for Naruto, she didn't know what would happen to the young boy but she wanted to be on the safe side just until she was able to do some blood work.

"You can take him straight to the guest room sensei" Tsunade said as the two entered the compound and the door swung shut with a heavy thud.

He nodded and started walking into the guest building within the compound. Since Tsunade had come back for a short while to visit, escape the debt collectors and get some money from the clan's coffer, she had been staying in the main building of the compound.

The main building was three stories tall, painted a dark earthly brown to match the famed kekkei Genkai of the clan. A large open training ground behind the building itself, underground storage filled with scrolls and heirlooms of all different kinds. It was also where Tsunade had developed a multitude of Chakra control training for the villages medical Nins and was a highly respected and sought after, he repeatedly received requests to allow various doctors from within Hi no Kuni to allow them access to the knowledge contained within. He had refused all of them, some he referred to Tsunade, when he was able to get a message to her. Despite the attempts by various villages, doctors, missing Nin, and various others, no one other than Tsunade, her assistant Shizune, Hiruzen and her family had ever stepped into the vault.

Of them only Tsunade and Shizune had looked inside the medical books.

Inside the foyer there were relics of past wars, the armour of the first two Hokage were contained within two glass cases, both fitted with seals to protect the armour and prevent deterioration, they also kept it clean.

Pictures hung on the walls. Many featured the previous clan members that had been lost to the past, leaving only Tsunade as the sole direct member of the Senju clan, it was unknown if there were other members of the Senju clan out amongst the other nations and they, more than likely, would never know about it as no other nation knew the required genetic markers that were needed to prove you were a member of the clan.

Hiruzen placed Naruto on a large double bed in the guest building. It wasn't as lavish as the main building but it was perfect for the purpose it was to serve.

'I just hope that there will be something for you to inherit from your mother Naruto, and that the civilian council hasn't taken anything from you.' Hiruzen thought and prayed as he looked at the sleeping boy. He placed the scroll on the table beside the bed and closed the door softly as he went to speak with his student.

They spoke at great lengths about how things were going inside the village, as well as outside the village, for both the Hokage and Slug princess.

The mood was light and a new change of pace for the elderly Hokage who was used to dealing with the bothersome civilian council and their thirst for more power, keeping an eye on Danzo and his organization, even though he had been ordered to shut it down. Attempting to keep control over the shinobi that saw fit to challenge him either from the shadows or in plain view. There was also the various reports and meetings that he was always being pulled into.

Just being able to sit down with his student was nice, it was even nice when he had to deal with Naruto and his various pranks. Only because he didn't have to think about anything more about the council, politics or making things work for other people.

Tsunade talked about all the different places that she had visited, most of which were casinos and gambling establishments, she told him of the new medical techniques that she had developed or learnt. Various events that she had been privy to and some of the exploits of Shizune.

They spoke about whatever they could until the elephant in the room had to be addressed.

"Will he be able to stay with you here at the compound or are you continuing on your journeys with Shizune?" the elderly man asked calmly.

It wasn't a loaded question, it was something that he had honestly wanted to know. Tsunade had felt such pain for so long and it had all but frozen her heart to the concept of love, but from what he saw Naruto had a spark that had melted, even just a fraction of, that frozen heart.

She finished her tea and sighed deeply. "I don't know sensei, I really don't know."

Hiruzen just sipped his tea and waited for her to continue.

"I loved Kushina, she was the younger sister and best friend that I had always wanted, and Minato was a wonderful man. I thought them both dead and without any family the two would always be remembered by people like us." She gestured at the Hokage and herself.

"Relics of an age long passed." She finished.

Nodding Hiruzen placed his empty cup on the table.

"Just because an age has passed, doesn't mean that the relics they left behind are just relics. The ones that survived are the some one's that will teach the new age the wisdom that they need to not make the same mistakes that we have made." He said, hopefully imparting some wisdom on his former pupil.

She looked at the old man and sighed.

"You have an answer for everything I am going to say about not staying in the village don't you?" she deadpanned.

Hiruzen just gave a small smirk and said nothing.

Tsunade just stared at him.

"Fine, I'll train the kid." She relented "But only for a month. If he doesn't show any skill in that month than I will be leaving again."

"Three." Was the Hokage's reply.

"No."

"He's only in the first year of the Academy and has just awoken a powerful Dojutsu. Three months will give you the time to properly judge his abilities and teach him how to properly use his chakra." He told her.

"You won't be the only person training him Tsunade. I will get you to train him in regards to chakra control, Taijutsu and basic knowledge. I will teach him Bojutsu, tactics, politics and Taijutsu. There will be a few other instructors if he develops as a Taijutsu or Genjutsu specialist, I will also get Jiraiya to visit the boy and teach him the basics of Fuinjutsu, since he expressed an interest."

Tsunade's eyes were the size of saucers "Are you training him to become the Hokage after you retire? Or something?"

The elderly Hokage said nothing and just gave her a sly grin. Thanking her for the tea he rose and walked towards the exit of the compound, he Shunshin'd before reaching the large wooden door.

Tsunade just sat at the small table on the veranda and listened to the sound of the village as she thought about what the Hokage just told her.

'It seems like he want's Naruto to take his father's place.' She thought.

The next day Naruto had woken up in a strange place that he didn't recognize, he stretched out his muscles as he got out of bed, spotting the scroll he decided that it was important enough to keep with him for the time being. So he tucked it into one of the pockets of his horrendous orange jacket and went to explore the place he found himself in.

Naruto had finished exploring the two story building that he found himself inside. There were photos and books all over the building. He realized, after looking at the photos and reading some of the plaques that were around, that he was in the senju compound, somewhere no one had actually been inside, bar the clansmen that supposedly called it home.

While he was looking around the building he realized that it was too clean and quiet.

He explored every room that he came across, the bedrooms were all empty, besides the furniture in them, the offices/studies were bare, some books were on the shelves, but they were blank. He realize that the building he was inside hadn't been used by someone in a very long time, but it was still cleaned regularly.

Exiting the building Naruto looked around the senju compound. There was a large tree in the middle of the open courtyard with thick grass around it.

'Good place for a nap' Naruto thought as he looked at it.

He heard another door being opened and spotted Tsunade stretching out as she looked out on the compound. When she saw Naruto she smiled and waved to the blonde. He walked over to the elder blonde and was greeted to the smell of a home cooked breakfast.

"The foods on the table." She told him coldly.

"Someone's not a morning person" Naruto said as he slipped past her.

Tsunade spun around and threw the cup she was holding with perfect aim, it crashed into the back of Naruto's head, sending him sprawling across the ground. "I could have made you nothing, you ungrateful brat!" She screeched.

"What was that for you old hag!" He shouted as he rubbed his head.

A sudden chill ran up his spine.

Naruto spun around with just enough time to see a furious Tsunade. Her eyes were replaced with bright stars and her hair was floating around her with the amount of killing intent that she was giving off. She took a step forward and cracked the wooden floor.

" _What was that you brat?_ " She growled.

Seeing how furious Tsunade was Naruto attempted to run, seeing as though Tsunade is a member of the Sannin and he has barely learnt how to use chakra and is in his first year at the academy it was a valid attempt. But Tsunade was much faster than the Chuunin and Genin that chase him after his pranks.

With her foot firmly on Naruto's back Tsunade pressed him into the floor.

" _How about you repeat what you said just before._ " She said, somewhat calmer but still with an evil tone.

A strange feeling was welling up within Naruto, Tsunade could feel it as well or she would have if she wasn't as concerned about Naruto calling her old, but she was a women, calling a women old was something that no man should do, unless they earn the ire of said women.

Naruto tried to contain the strange feeling that was starting to move through his body, he didn't know what it was that he was feeling but he was sure that it wasn't the Kyuubi or regular chakra flowing though him. As he tried to fight the feeling, and Tsunade's crushing foot, Naruto was unconsciously pushing chakra through his body.

Without him realizing it the Dojutsu activated and a burst of power threw Tsunade back.

Even with all her strength and power she was helpless against the Dojutsu.

Without the weight of Tsunade's foot on his back Naruto was able to stand up, he looked at Tsunade and saw that she had been thrown back through the open doorway and into the courtyard. The strange power inside him was forgotten and faded away.

"Tsunade-chan!" Naruto shouted as he raced out to check on her.

As he got closer to her he could see that, for the most part, she was alright. Just some scratches and light bruises.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking her over, almost on the verge of tears.

Seeing the younger blonde start to tear up Tsunade felt a pang of compassion for him. She placed a hand on his head, and gripped his young skull tightly.

"What was that for you punk!" She yelled at him.

Now the concern for the older was lost "It's your own fault _baachan_."

A vein appeared above Tsunade's eye, which had started twitching. "The old man wanted you trained, so here's the first lesson." She growled.

"NEVER CALL ME OLD!" she bellowed as she launched Naruto through the compound and through the, fortunately, open compound door.

As Naruto went flying through the compound door, and was currently fearing for his life with an activated Dojutsu, the strange energy that he felt while being crushed under Tsunade's foot comeback with a violent burst. Naruto felt the energy change into an odd burning sensation that started hurting more than his head had moments before.

The pain was so strong and intense that as he flew over people's heads he curled himself up into a ball in an instinctive action to get away from the pain.

It didn't work the way that he wanted it only served to spread the energy out.

First it had started in his stomach, then bled through to his back, followed by his shoulders and torso, making its way through to his arms and legs. Each time it flowed it got stronger and stronger. The energy was feeding on itself and growing even for powerful as it did. When it became too much Naruto felt the energy bleed out and he stopped flying through the air. He slowly opened an eye to look around.

He was surprised to see that he was inches away from crashing into an apartment building, and gave a silent thanks as he felt that he still had the Dojutsu activated as he stared at the wall. It took a few seconds but he was able to deactivate the Dojutsu.

"Now how do I move away from the wall?" Naruto thought aloud.

"I think you'd need to will yourself to move back." came a suggestion.

Naruto tapped a fist on his palm "That'll work!"

As he followed the suggestion he moved back, moving away from the wall and he was able to see who the owner of the suggestion was.

Standing straight out against the wall was a young boy. He had black hair, onyx eyes, a plain black shirt, grey pants, black ninja sandals, a Leaf Hitai-ate and had a sword behind his left shoulder.

"Nice job, this your first time using those?" the boy asked Naruto, who responded with a confused look.

"Using what?"

The boy pointed and Naruto turned to see golden chains shooting out from his back. There were four and they were all attached to the building that he had been about to crash into, although they looked like regular chains, with small spikes on them, and a golden colour.

"This the first time you have used these?" the boy asked.

Naruto nodded slowly, he was still amazed that these things were coming out of him and he could, to a point, control them.

"Ok let's try having them put you down so we can get a good understanding of what happened." He suggested.

Naruto willed the chains to lower him, to his pleasant surprise they did exactly what he wanted them to do. As soon as his feet touched the ground the two lower chains, that had been lifting him off the ground, retreated into his back without any pain or strange feelings.

"That was strange" Naruto noted.

The boy dropped off the wall and landed on the ground next to Naruto.

"When you use a clan technique for the first time it can be strange." The boy said as he looked at the chains "Though I haven't seen a technique like this before."

Naruto looked at the boy and tried to figure out what to say, he didn't know what it was either. After all he had just been thrown out of the compound by a crazed Sannin that had the strength of a monster and had somehow pulled these strange things from nowhere and had used them to stop himself from crashing into the side of a building. Before he was able to say that the boy turned to look at Naruto.

"What's your name anyway?" He asked.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto introduced himself "Who're you?"

The boy gave him a small grin and offered him a hand to pull himself up with, taking his hand Naruto was pulled to his feet.

Naruto started brushing the dirt off himself and started looking around, spotting all the looks he was getting and knowing that there'd be lots to explain, and for him to ask, he scratched the back of his head nervously.

Seeing this the young Genin placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and they vanished from the street only to reappear on the roof of Hokage tower.

"My name is Shisui Uchiha, I'm actually here because I was asked to train you by the Hokage." He introduced himself.

"Why would Jiji ask an Uchiha to train me?" Naruto asked as he took a step away from the Uchiha. Bad memories concerning the Uchiha clan resurfacing in his mind, none of them good and none he defiantly wanted to remember. Shisui saw Naruto's suspicious reaction to his clan name, and didn't miss the look of fear in his eye, or how they started looking around searching for various escape routes.

He took a deep breath and calmly replied "Because I am not like the other members of my clan. Where they want to prove themselves in battle and gain respect because of their powerful Jutsu. I want nothing more than to help my friends, I want to earn respect the way that it should be earnt. With hard work and because my team knows that I have their backs when they need me to, and I know that they will have mine.

"But how can I believe you?" Naruto asked, still looking around for a chance to escape but still wanting to know. Just to be sure.

Shisui thought for a moment, before he got a cheeky thought.

"How about I show you how much trust I'm willing to put into you, then you can choose how much trust you want to put in me and we can figure out the rest later?"

Naruto eyed Shisui carefully. "How?"

"The best way that I know how."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I'll teach you my signature Body flicker technique and I'll teach you how to use that for missions, if you're able to learn my technique, that is." Shisui said, baiting Naruto into accepting by mentioning that it was special and challenging him to master it, if only to learn a new Jutsu.

"I'll master that Jutsu and anything else that you throw at me. Then I'll become Hokage!" He beamed.

Shisui nodded 'He's got plenty of heart, I'll give him that much. But it won't be easy for him to learn everything that I, or the other instructors, will have to teach him.'

Naruto grinned madly at the promise of new techniques and skills. It would defiantly give him the edge over anyone in the academy, and it would mean that he'd be a better ninja when he was finished with all the classes. If he was the best ninja in class then he'd get better missions, then he'd get people to notice him as his rose through the ranks.

He'd become Chuunin, complete solo missions, work with teams of other genin that he'd be able to teach and learn from, learn from different Jonin, learn new Jutsu, save lots of people, become Jonin, he'd have his own team then. After making a successful team he would become Hokage and the whole village would stop looking at him with cold dark stares that he hated so much.

 _-A short time later-_

Naruto was in the sitting room of the Senju main house. In the sitting room with him was Tsunade, The third Hokage, Shisui Uchiha and two Anbu members. One wore the mask of what Naruto could only identify as a Dog and the others as a turtle.

"I think that we all know why I called for everyone here." The Hokage started, followed by a murmur of agreement from everyone besides Naruto.

"I'm not sure why." Naruto stated honestly.

Tsunade slapped him upside the head "Just be quite Gaki."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head "That hurt!"

"Tsunade, please don't smack him." Hiruzen groaned. He'd barely said a word and he had to deal with two people that had both caused their fair share of issues for him over the years, a certain Blonde Haired, blue eyes, had caused more than his share of them alone.

He continued "Young Naruto here has awakened a Dojutsu. We don't know what clan it originates from, but from his last name I do believe that it originates from the Uzumaki clan formerly of Uzushiogakure."

This got some eyebrows raised, although you wouldn't know with the two Anbu.

"We know very little about the Dojutsu in question. The only thing that we know for now is that when young Naruto activated his Dojutsu, after awakening in the hospital, he showed an astonishing ability as a sensor." The Hokage said.

"He displayed the ability to grasp a physical feeling from the chakra within my body" Tsunade informed the group. "He also, somewhat accurately, deduced my chakra capacity and was able to sense the Hyakugou Seal that I developed."

This raised some eyebrows in the room. It had been determined before Tsunade had left the village, when she had created the seal, that it was undetectable by form of sensory ninja, including the Byakugan.

"What else have you been able to determine Lady Tsunade?" Asked the dog masked Anbu.

"There wasn't much we were able to confirm about the eyes themselves, but we have also determined, through a misunderstanding, that he has inherited the Chakra Chains that were used by many members of the Uzumaki clan." She replied.

There were a few seconds of silence before those words sunk into everyone's mind. Everyone present, other than Naruto, knew who the Uzumaki clan were and how they had fallen during the second great shinobi war. The loss of such a clan was devastating to the village since the Uzumaki clan, although being a smaller clan, were very powerful in their own rights, especially with their mastery of Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu. The Elderly Hokage spoke about Naruto's mother and father, not just for Naruto's sake, but so everyone in the room knew just how powerful Kushina and Minato really were.

The two Anbu members knew most of the stories about Kushina and Minato, but even they were intrigued as to what was kept from them and they knew better than to ask for any more details than what they were given, though it was understandable that Naruto was full of questions.

He asked every question that came to his mind, some questions required the Hokage to choose his words carefully, as the answers were linked to classified secrets of the village, while other questions were so easy to answer that Shisui was able to answer some of them for Naruto.

After hearing a bit about his parents and everything about the, everything that wasn't a secret, Dog took a step forward and asked the Hokage a question.

"Lord Hokage" He started.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Since Naruto has only started his first year in the academy is there any way that we can remove him for the rest of his academy tutelage or have him train with us until he is able to graduate from the academy early with our teachings?" he asked.

The Hokage thought for a moment, everyone was a little shocked at what Dog suggested. Taking the chance he explained himself.

"We all know that Naruto is an important part of the village, both as the host of the Kyuubi"

"Kurama"

He stopped and looked at Naruto "Pardon?"

"Her name's not Kyuubi. It's Kurama." Naruto stated.

Everyone just stared at him.

"I asked her name when I spoke to her, and she told me some confusing things."

The Hokage looked at Dog, Dog looked at the Hokage.

"I think that we better talk about that later Naruto. Just in case she told you something that you weren't supposed to know, ok?" The Hokage asked.

Naruto just nodded.

"Continue Dog."

Dog nodded and turned to look at the group once again.

"Yeah…We all know that Naruto is an important part of the village, both as the host of the- I mean of Kurama and because of his parents and who they were. I think that in light of recent events we should withdraw Naruto from the public eye for a while, train him to protect himself and following that he should be strong enough to protect himself from anyone bar few that we know of."

"What would you have him trained as Dog?" Tsunade asked pointedly.

Picking up on the unspoken question he raised his hands in surrender "We wouldn't train him to become Anbu. I could train him in a few areas like teamwork and tactics, Turtle could train him in Taijutsu, since it's his specialty, the Hokage could teach him politics and the things he needs to know as a clan heir, You could teach him some low level medical knowledge."

An idea coming to Shisui, he spoke next before anyone else.

"I'd be more than happy to teach Naruto everything that I know. I think that he would make a great student, from what I've heard his gifted at stealth and is more than adequate in trap making, though he does need to learn a few things about it."

There were some reluctant nods in the room, everyone present, everyone other than Tsunade that is, had suffered from Naruto's pranks. Not from lack of trying that is.

The Hokage chuckled "I do see how that could come in handy for the village Shisui."

"Thank you Hokage." Shisui replied.

"But what about that Fuinjutsu stuff. Who's going to teach me that?" Naruto asked "Jiji you promised that you'd teach me."

"And I will get you a teacher Naruto. One of my students is the village spy master and is also a seal master, when he returns to the village next I will have him come see you so he can give you some lessons." The Elderly man promised.

Naruto grinned and buried himself deeper into the blanket that was wrapped around him, content that he had gotten what he wanted, or at least was promised that he would receive.

The Hokage sighed and addressed Dog "As we know it is not possible to withdraw from the academy, but I can arrange for him to have a private tutor, like the clan heirs do. It is also possible to repeat a year."

Tsunade spoke next seemingly carrying her sensei's idea "You'd just have to tell the council that Naruto was attacked and is recovering within the village, away from prying eyes, then sometime later say that the injuries that he suffered will keep him out of the physical side of the academy for the rest of the year. Just get the tests that the students take and have him fill them out here and then give them back to be graded."

"Why tell them at all?" the Hokage countered.

This shocked everyone.

"What do you mean?" Turtle asked, speaking for the first time.

The Hokage looked at everyone before answering "I am the leader of this village, Tsunade is Naruto's closest living relative so she just needs to fill in the paperwork saying that she is his guardian, following that all the council needs to know is that she is training him privately, while following a more 'in depth' curriculum than the academy is offering with my personal approval."

The Anbu and Tsunade looked at the Hokage with a combination of shock, surprise and admiration at his plan. It was everything that they wanted to do while giving the rest of the village no chance to refuse.

While everyone was looking at the Hokage Shisui was eyeing Naruto, whose eyes were darting around the room as if he was looking for something.

"What's wrong Naruto?" He asked after watching for a moment.

Naruto blinked for a moment before looking as Shisui.

"I was trying to find the extra people in the room."

With that one sentence the temperature in the room dropped and all eyes focused on Naruto. Dog and Turtle had their respective weapons drawn, Tsunade had started moving chakra through her body, ready to react to anything, and Hiruzen's eyes were looking around the room, searching for anything that shouldn't be there.

Shisui had already moved beside Naruto.

"Where are they? Just point at where you can hear them." he said calmly, though everyone knew he was anything but.

He focussed for a moment then pointed to the book shelf, Dog was there in a second. A fist rammed through the shelves and pulling out a cloaked figure, before driving his blade through its throat. Naruto pointed to a spot just above the light in the middle of the room, Tsunade was closest and she shot up from her seated position and there was a very loud crunch that filled the air.

"There is one more outside, she's running away."

Shisui vanished, chasing after the runaway.

Before Naruto could point out the cloaked figure hiding in the hallway it shot out a black katana aimed for his heart. Turtle soared across the room, his knee slamming the attacker in the rib, followed by another sickening crunch. The Katana dropped onto the floor and forgotten for the moment.

"Is that all Naruto?" Hiruzen asked, his killing intent making the air heavy around him.

Naruto nodded slowly, he was visibly shaken from the sudden deaths that he was surrounded by. Shisui appeared in the room after a few minutes with a scroll twirling in his hands, Tsunade was grumbling about the damages that Turtle had made in the floors as he had shot across the room, but didn't complain because he had been in the process of protecting her only living relative. So she settled on quite grumbling and drinking some sake, her normal way of dealing with issues.

"Turtle did your opponent live?" Dog asked.

Turtle hauled the cloaked attacked to their feet by the cloak they were wearing, a pained groan was the response to dog's question.

"I broke the neck of whoever was hiding in the roof." Tsunade voiced, even though the figure half hanging from the hole that she had made was evidence enough of the enemy being defeated.

Dog looked at Shisui who held up a red scroll.

"Defeated before they were able to report back. Sealed and ready for some fun with the T&I department." He replied.

Dog nodded and caught the scroll as it was tossed to him. Shisui walked over to Naruto, or made to anyway. He had taken no more than two steps before he accidentally kicked the hilt of the forgotten Katana and received a sharp jolt of pain in return.

The sudden pain caused him to let out a rather high pitched yelp, the unmanly sound coming from Shisui caused a small smirk to appear on Naruto's face, he looked down at the hilt of the sword that Shisui had kicked and discarded the blanket as he moved to pick it up.

"Naruto-" The Hokage was about to stop Naruto from touching an enemies dropped weapon, especially when that enemy had made to kill him just a moment before but Naruto's eyes were locked on the blade itself, he had seen it happen when he was in the presence of the chests left by his mother and father so he knew that there was something special about that sword.

Naruto didn't pick up the blade, or touch the hilt. He just stared at the blade his eyes analysing it as he looked it over, there was defiantly something special about the blade. Though he couldn't tell what was so special about it, the sword was 63cm long, the handle was a dark wood with dark blue wrapping, and the actual blade was black, bar the sharpened edge which was a clear white, which stood in contrast to the sword as a whole.

But there seemed to be something else that the katana had to offer him, but he couldn't see it. Acting on pure curiosity and instinct Naruto had unknowing activated his Dojutsu, using his new vision he started analysing everything about the blade.

As soon as his Dojutsu eyes looked at the blade Naruto was able to see everything about it, he could tell how the blade had been treated with cleaning oil, he could see the small marks left by the various sharpening that the blade had gone through. After a moment a strange symbol appeared on the blade just before the blade met the hilt.

"Jiji there's a strange symbol here on the blade." Naruto announced getting everyone's attention, he was smart enough to deactivate his Dojutsu before speaking.

"What kind of symbol Naruto?" Shisui asked.

Naruto just pointed at the Flak jacket that Shisui was wearing "The one on your back."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow and looked at Naruto "Naruto show me where the symbol is."

Picking up the blade Naruto walked across the room and placed the sword on the coffee table, which was surprisingly still intact. He pointed to where he saw the strange symbol and looked at his surrogate grandfather.

"Naruto I can't see the symbol." He pointed out to him.

Naruto looked back at the blade and cocked his head to the side, his iconic thinking face.

"I saw it just before, it was right here and there were some lines going all the way up and back. But now I can't see them either." He pouted as he continued to think.

It took a moment before Naruto came to a conclusion, admittedly it was the same conclusion that Hiruzen had come up with as well. Naruto had unconsciously activated his Dojutsu when he was looking at the blade and only realized that there was a drain on his chakra and stopped it without realizing he had activated it.

"I was using my other eyes to look at it." Naruto breathed when he realized it.

Hiruzen picked up the sword and looked it over.

"That's my sword Jiji!" Naruto announced to the group "That guy dropped it when he got kicked and no one picked it up until I did so it's mine."

One look at Naruto proved that the blonde was serious and wasn't going to let up on the sword. He had claimed it in front of everyone around and as is the logic of children, it means without a shadow of a doubt, that it belongs to him.

"It's ok Naruto. I'm just looking to see if I can see anything else on the blade, if it has someone's name on it then it goes back to them doesn't it?" he asked, although everyone knew he was lying through his teeth but Naruto groaned and rolled his eyes.

"There isn't anyone's name on the blade, it's only got that symbol that's on Shushi's jacket on it. So that means it's mine." Naruto said.

Shisui placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, distracting him from the Hokage and his rant.

"It's alright Naruto, we all know that it's your sword now. But let the Hokage take a look at it for a bit, just to be sure that the person didn't do anything to the sword that could hurt you when you try to use it when you're training." He said.

Naruto showed a tooth filled grin "You're gonna teach me how to use the sword?"

Shisui shook his head "Not me, I don't know how to use a katana but I can teach you what I know about using a tanto." He said as he grabbed the handle of the blade resting on his shoulder.

"Cool!" Naruto beamed, gaining a chuckle from everyone in the room.

"Was there a scabbard for the sword?" Hiruzen asked.

Turtle checked the injured attacker's body and found that there was a scabbard attached to his belt, he pulled it free and handed it to the Hokage, who then proceeded to return the sword to its scabbard. After placing the sword in the scabbard Naruto eyed the elderly man with suspicion, waiting for the man to give it back to him or take it like he thought that he was going to do.

'Hehe little brat thinks I'm gonna take it for myself' Hiruzen mentally chuckled 'If what he saw was right then it belongs to his clan and he should have it back, since it's an heirloom from Uzushiogakure.'

The Hokage turned to face Naruto head on, he then lowered himself down to Naruto's level and handed him the sword, holding it flat in his hands.

"Take the sword Naruto, it belongs to your parents."

 **Hello little Gaki**

 **it's the author again. I hope you liked the story, enjoyed the little battle and saw some of what i have planned for the later chapters of the story. I have been reading many a comment and review for both of my stories and have decided that i will be butchering the civi council because their not worth the dirt that I walk on. If anyone has any ideas for Naruto such as things he could do with his life (rebuilding uzushiogakure, finding his clan tucked away in some corner of the world, or some such [though that clan idea is good glad i pulled it from my hat]) I would be more than happy to hear your thoughts and ideas.**

 **I am looking for someone to teach Naruto some Kenjutsu styles, and some styles that he could learn, I don't wanna use Neko, cause it's been done, so if you all have ideas about that let me hear it. IF you wanna see him use other weapons TELL ME!**

 **I want to hear the readers voice.**

 **You think I suck? then tell me!**

 **You think i'm pretty good? Tell me!**

 **I wanna hear from you. It's your reviews that LIGHT MY FLAMES OF YOUTH** ** _YYYYYOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHH_** **or some such nonsense. tell me what you think of the story.**

 **Ja ne**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been barely a week since Naruto was attacked by the strange men in masks, a week since Naruto discovered who his parents were and what he meant to the village. He wasn't allowed outside of the compound but he didn't mind, for the time being that is.

At Naruto's dismay Tsunade ran some blood work on him, attempting to document everything that she could about his new eyes and their development. From images of his normal eyes, then on his Dojutsu eyes, she kept meticulous notes about them. It was unnerving for Naruto when he read them and saw that he was referred to as 'Subject 1' in all the documents.

When he confronted Tsunade about it she just told him that she was doing it to protect who he was, although she knew that his eyes weren't going to remain a secret forever, he was more like his mother than he knew. That thought brought a new wave of pain and sadness, Naruto would never truly know what his mother was like.

After further discussions about Naruto's training and how poorly the Shinobi Academy was performing Hiruzen had informed the council at a meeting that Naruto had been wounded badly during an attack, this news had brought several comments from the council, mostly the civilian side, of which were sneers and comments about how the 'demon brat' deserved it and 'it's his own fault' the foolish council members were rewarded by a large burst of Killing Intent from the Hokage. They were then informed that Naruto would be recovering under the direct supervision of Tsunade, this news brought a surge of comments.

The civilian council, ignoring the Killing intent they had just received, had cried out in outrage demanding that Naruto be under the supervision of someone else and Tsunade returned to the Hospital to do her duty to the village. The council member responsible for that particular comment found himself at knife point by none other than a Dog masked Anbu member.

"My apologies Hokage-sama" He stated coolly "But I could not listen to these…People… speak that way about a fellow shinobi or a member of the Academy that I owe much too."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow, as did many of the council "Dog, put away your weapon and please escort the councilmen out of the room"

"Very well Hokage-sama" He placed his weapon back in its holster and grabbed the man by the collar, he proceeded to show the man to the door and 'escorted' him out ensuring his backside met the floor in the process.

"Orders completed" he said turning to face the Hokage, who was trying to stifle a small chuckle.

Clearing his throat the Hokage looked around the room "Will there be any more interruptions or will I be able to speak without any more complaints?"

The only response that that was given was Tsume Inazuka letting out a small laugh that she was barely able to contain.

"Now, as I was saying." The Hokage began again "Naruto was seriously injured after he was attacked by several men and is now recovering under the watchful eye of Tsunade Senju. Once he has recovered from his injuries, and is able, he will return to the academy to finish the remainder of his education before becoming a full-fledged member of the shinobi force."

When another member of the council attempted to say something they were cut off by Shikaku Nara spoke first and cut them off.

"There is no order or law that has ever been given that has stopped a child from attending the academy after having some time off to recover from injuries that have been given while he was attacked, the worst that you could do is say that he has to repeat the year that he has currently undertaken. The _Civilian_ council has no say in matters of the Shinobi, it would do you good to remember that _merchant_ " adding a hint of killer intent to remind the man his position.

Members of the civilian council shot looks at the Hokage, practically demanding that he put the head of the Nara in his place. But the Hokage was glaring at the council and waited for everyone in the room to be silent. It took several moments before everyone was silent again, and not glaring at each other.

"I have assigned a watch over the boy" he continued "As there was a second attack against him whilst he was in my presence, I was able to confirm that he was the target, not myself. From that development alone it has been brought to my attention that there may be certain parties present-"

He shot a glare at Danzo, whose expression had remained neutral throughout the whole meeting.

"That wish to harm the boy and have been orchestrating these actions, so from this moment forth I am instrumenting a new law. Anyone that dares to attack the village Jinchuriki will be branded a traitor, there is no exception to the law and all members of the village, be they shinobi, clan heads or heirs, even members of this council, including myself and the advisors. Anyone found to be involved in attacks against said party will also be branded traitors and will be submitted to the T&I department where Ibiki will be more than happy to welcome you."

A sense of dread filled the room.

Everyone in the council stared at the Hokage, even Danzo's neutral face showed emotion.

The shinobi council, made up of clan heads, had just been told that if they were found to attack the boy, or a member of their clan had then there would be all sorts of pain that they would face, nothing could save them.

The civilian council was attempting to keep sane and not pull their respective hairs out. More than half the council had planned or taken part in an attack against the youth, should they be found out then they were done. It seemed that their alliances with Danzo or the other two advisors, Homura and Koharu would not protect them.

The three advisors had a differing set of emotion.

Danzo was shocked and pleased at the same time. He was shocked because his former teammate had finally shown some of the wartime boldness that he had sorely been lacking ever since he had retaken the seat as Hokage after the loss of the fourth and had slowly been introducing before he had retired. He was also shocked because of the sudden law that he had just announced in front of everyone had also been placed into effect against him. Now he had to rethink all his plans about getting his hands on the boy, he wouldn't be able to train the boy to work for him or replace him with a member of his loyal Root division.

Homura and Koharu were stunned that their teammate would make such a law that could easily be turned against him and by extension themselves.

"Hiruzen think this through!" Homura pleaded.

"You do not know what you are doing!" Koharu agreed with her other half.

There were other such outcries, mostly, no surprise, from the civilian council. Though there was also a very vocal Hirashi Hyuga that was demanding that this law not be implemented as it was unjust.

Hiruzen just slammed his hand down on the large table that separated the different sides of the council, the impact was so strong that the thick aged table split in half with thick cracks flowering out from the middle.

Everyone was silent.

"You claim that this law is unfair, correct?" he asked rather quietly.

There were some slow nods from both sides of the table.

The Hokage reached into his cloak and pulled out a folder, he reached inside and pulled out photos from all of Naruto's various attacks he threw them across the table so they were able to be seen by all members of the council.

" _THIS CHILD HAS SUFFERED AT THE HANDS OF PEOPLE IN THIS VILLAGE, BOTH CIVILIAN AND SHINOBI ALIKE!_ " His voice echoed with power " _I'VE HELD HIM IN MY ARMS WHEN HE WAS BARELY AN INCH AWAY FROM THE SHINIGAMI'S HANDS AND YOU_ _ **DARE**_ _TO TELL ME THAT THIS LAW IS UNFAIR?!"_

Everyone saw the brutality in the images. There were images of Naruto where he had been sliced, stabbed, burned-

It was horrible.

Tsume Inazuka easily the strongest and hardest member of the civilian council, outside Danzo and Hiruzen, saw the photos. Within a split second she threw herself away from the table and emptied the contents of her stomach onto the floor.

Inoichi Yamanaka, a member of the T&I department, had seen inside the minds of the cruellest people that have ever walked into his office and yet what he was seeing in front of him and who the victim was sickened him to his core. He pushed the pictures away and turned his head in shame, visibly shaking from the mere sight of what happened.

Hiashi Hyuga looked at the photos in front of him and his mind froze. The picture he was looking at showed a young Naruto without fingers and his flesh had been torn so bad the small bones in his hands were showing.

Shikaku Nara was one of the few lucky ones there were no pictures close enough to him and he saw how others were reacting, once Tsume broke he made no movement to even touch one of those photos.

Shibi Aburame turned his head away and pushed the photos away. He then wrapped his arms around his head and hid, trying to come to terms with what he saw.

Choza Akimichi slammed a violent fist on the table a snarl on his face as he was about to attack the civilian council.

Tsume finally finished emptying out her stomach spoke "I, Tsume Inazuka, call for the civilian council and their families to face mandatory memory analysis, I call for this under the law for orphans and protection of children act that was invoked by the Yondaime before his passing."

Before the civilian council could speak several others spoke.

"I, Choza Akimichi, second the motion."

"I, Inoichi Yamanaka, second the motion."

"I, Shikaku Nara, second the motion."

"I, Shibi Aburame, second the motion."

"I, Fugaku Uchiha, second the motion and call for all members of the Council and their families to undergo the memory check."

"The motion has been carried." Hiruzen announced "All members of the civilian council and their families will meet here in one week, as will the shinobi council, to undergo this analysis, anyone that has family currently outside of the village is to call them back, if they are unable to return within the week then they will be dealt with accordingly."

No one argued. They all knew that the current meeting was concluded and started walking out of the chambers in silent shame. Tsume approached the Hokage while a member of the Anbu gathered the images, attempting not to look at them.

"Lord Hokage?" she asked quietly, which was out of character for her.

He looked up at the obviously hurting women kindly "Yes Tsume-san?" he asked.

Tsume bit her lower lip before asking, she was clearly distressed about what happened to the young boy.

"Would it be possible for me to meet this child? I know that it's a rather unorthodox question to ask but there is something that I want to confirm and I need to confirm it in person."

Hiruzen had a fair idea at what she wanted to ask the boy and nodded, knowing that there was nothing wrong with what she was asking. Tsume, like all Inazuka clan members, had an unbelievably strong Pack mentality and she would never hurt another person outside of her pack that wasn't an aggressor of any kind, especially a child during peacetimes.

"Of course Tsume-san, you can come with me. I am heading to see him now."

"Thank you Hokage-sama" she bowed.

An Anbu appeared with a bottle of water and a towel for Tsume. She gave a small nod as she took the towel and cleaned her mouth then washed away the bile with the water.

The Anbu took the towel and vanished.

Tsume and the Hokage took a stroll through the village, outside the council chambers Tsume's ninken Kuromaru, who was resting outside, stood and followed. While they were walking Kuromaru could tell that something was up, he had spent most of his life beside Tsume, ever since he was a pup, and was able to tell these things.

"What's happened?" he asked gruffly

Tsume snarled "Bastards on the council tried to press their authority and were put in their place, Hokage passed a law, and we are going to check on a young boy." Her voice was filled with shame and concern when she mentioned the boy.

"What's happened to him?" Kuromaru asked, curious as to why the boy was such a concern to her.

"What hasn't?" was her only reply.

Kuromaru said nothing and followed.

They arrived at the Senju compound within fifteen minutes they knew they were close because they were easily able to hear Naruto and Tsunade in the middle of a shouting match, which could easily end in a sparring match between them and an increasingly injured Naruto. It was common enough between the two of them and had happened more than once within the first few days.

Tsume looked at the Hokage, he just sighed heavily and opened the door to the compound.

When they looked inside the compound they saw Naruto and Tsunade shouting at each other while Naruto was crouching on the roof and Tsunade was being held back by Shizune.

"You're not stabbing me anymore Obaa-chan" He shouted.

"What did you just call me!?" Tsunade roared, tearing her arm free from Shizune's grasp. "When I'm through with you you're gonna wish I _just_ stabbed you instead of the beating that I'm gonna give you!"

Tsunade vanished from where she was standing and reappeared where Naruto was crouching on the roof, to his credit Naruto was swift. Within the split second that Tsunade took to reach the roof Naruto had thrown himself forward, off the roof, he was barely a meter away from the roof when Tsunade had appeared, although she was facing away from him.

In one bold move Naruto shoved a hand in his pocket and threw a small round ball at Tsunade's back and crashed into Shizune, who had yet to move.

Tsunade had turned to look behind her when she saw Naruto, then spotted the shit eating grin he was sporting and noticed the small smoke bomb that he had thrown at her. She hadn't expected Naruto to use a simple shinobi tactic so young and against her, but she had fallen for it hook, line and sinker. She had barely anytime to react, but her training kicked in.

In the time it took to blink she had charged her arm with chakra and shot her hand out to catch the smoke bomb, when she caught it she cocked her arm back to throw it reflexively at Naruto, but saw that he was next to Shizune. She was sure that there was nothing harmful inside the small bomb that she was holding but the momentary hesitation caused her charka to fluctuate and break the smoke bomb.

There was a large explosion of smoke and gas. Tsunade barely had enough time to hold her breath before she was surrounded by the smoke.

Naruto was cracking himself up laughing.

"That'll teach you Obaa-chan!"

Naruto was so focussed on Tsunade that he didn't notice that there was another person behind him until it was too late.

Tsume Inazuka stood behind Naruto and grabbed him by his head, pulling him onto his feet with one hand.

"What do you think you're doing sitting on top of a Kunoichi?" She growled, she was channelling chakra through her body making her fingernails grow out like claws and canine teeth grow out like fangs.

Naruto grimaced and tried to pull himself free of the Fanged women.

"It's not my fault!" he cried out as he felt her squeeze tighter "I put too much strength into my throw and it threw my balance, I was trying to land behind her."

This surprised Tsume, just enough for her to lightly let go of Naruto's head but it was enough for him to pull himself free and attempt to run away, he was stopped by Kuromaru who grabbed him by the collar with his teeth.

"You stay right here" he said through clenched teeth.

"Why should I?" he shot back.

"Because Tsume-Chan's here to talk to you."

"You want to stay here and deal with an angry old lady that's your problem not mine!" he shouted as he pulled himself free, his shirt tearing leaving his back exposed while he ran, while Kuromaru held onto the remainder of his shirt.

"NA-RU- _TO!_ " Tsunade roared.

Everyone's eyes turned to look at her. The killing intent was huge, it could be felt throughout the entire compound. Kuromaru froze and looked at Tsunade, Tsume took an unconscious step back, Shizune and Hiruzen just shook their heads at Tsunade. Naruto just ran and tried to find the best hiding place that he could, he had found one yesterday and decided to try there first.

Tsunade hunted for Naruto for twenty minutes before Hiruzen and Shizune calmed her down. They were sitting on couches sipping tea, Kuromaru was sitting in the sun near the group, keeping an eye on everything.

"Thank you for the tea Shizune-san" Tsume said as she took the offered cup.

Shizune nodded "That's ok Tsume-san, it's not often that we have guests."

Tsume smiled softly "Does that happen often?"

"Between Naruto and Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked, Tsume nodded.

"It only happened today because there were some issues with the bloodwork and Naruto can't stand needles." Shizune replied solemnly.

Tsunade scoffed "Wants to be a ninja but can't handle a needle. What does he think being a ninja's about?"

"He's been in and out of the hospital more times than any jonin in the village, other than Maito Guy." The Hokage stated before taking another sip of his tea. "What happened with the bloodwork?"

A small amount of Killing intent was thrown around the room from Tsunade "Some dumbass idiot from the hospital screwed up one of the tests that I asked for, I shouldn't have gotten the hospital to do the test, should of just done it myself."

Hiruzen nodded "Everyone makes a mistake Tsunade, I know you've had more than your fair share of them."

"Don't hold back Sensei."

He just chuckled at her response.

"So where is Naruto anyway?" Tsume asked noticing that he wasn't around and she hadn't seen him since he ran off earlier.

Tsunade shrugged "Hiding like a baby."

"Kuromaru would you go find Naruto please?" Tsume asked, her Ninken nodded and started looking for Naruto, tracking him by scent.

"So what brings you here today Tsume-san?" Shizune asked, trying to keep the conversation flowing.

The Elderly Hokage answered the question.

"Today I showed the council some of the images from Naruto's file, all the various injuries that he's taken, Tsume-san had a…severe…reaction to them. She then approached me and asked to speak to Naruto."

"Why did she want to speak to me?" Came a voice from outside.

All heads turned to see Naruto, he was sitting on Kuromaru's back. Tsume raised an eyebrow at the sudden appearance of the two, she knew from personal experience that Kuromaru didn't like people riding him not even the members of her own family.

Tsume's eyes lifted to look at the young boy. She didn't get a good look at the young boy before but now that she was able to see him up close there were some stunning coincidences that she could see at a glance. Setting her tea on the table she walked numbly to the boy, as she got closer she couldn't help but notice his yellow hair, Golden like the sun's rays, his cerulean blue eyes, like staring into a bottomless ocean as clear as can be. As soon as a small breeze blew through the compound her nose picked up the boys scent.

She could smell the trees, warmth, fox and another scent that she wasn't able to name.

There were very few people that held multiple scents like Naruto did. The Hokage, dust, blood and monkey. Tsunade, Medical herbs, tea leaves, money. Kushina, ink, Ramen, sword cleaner. Minato, The Ocean, trees and lavender.

It was so strange, how could one boy smell so powerful and so familiar at the same time. Was it possible?

No. She was told. They had both died that night, there's no way that he could be…

In a split second Tsume had moved from the porch, a few meters away from Naruto to wrapping her arms around him, after leaping forward tackling him off Kuromaru's back.

Naruto was about to fight back when he heard her whisper sadly " _I'm sorry little pup, so sorry._ "

This stunned Naruto, he had never heard anyone speak to him like this before. Sure he was used to people saying things and speaking to him but never with so much emotion and regret. He could tell that there was sincere regret and deep affection for him in those few words, it stunned him.

He could feel the tears rolling down her face as they dropped onto his head. Acting on instinct alone Naruto gingerly wrapped his arms around Tsume and returned her crushing hug.

" _I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me._ " She cried, trying to pull him tighter, trying to show him how much she loved him when she hadn't been there for him.

"It's ok, I know you had a good reason." Naruto whispered back.

Reluctantly Tsume released Naruto and looked him in the eye "Naruto, I don't know how I can show you just how sorry that I am for not being able to protect you like I promised your mother. But there is something that I can do for you from now on."

Naruto cocked his head to the side "What's that?"

She smirked kindly "I promised your mother that I would help train you, should you choose a life as a shinobi for the village."

"Tsume could you please explain this?" asked a voice from the porch.

Turning they both saw that Tsunade, Shizune and Hiruzen were looking at the pair and had heard everything that they had said. Tsume wiped her eyes and answered the Hokage, trying to sound as professional as she could be.

"Before Kushina gave birth to Naruto she came to see me. I was one of the few people that knew she was married to Minato, because of that she told me that she had to leave the village for a while and she wouldn't return until after her child was born." She gave Naruto a small squeeze, indicating who she was talking about. "At the same time she told me that while she was going to be out of the village she wanted to tell me something important. She told me that I was going to be the Godmother of her child."

The news shocked everyone.

Hiruzen had looked at all the documents and had noticed Tsume was listed as a godmother candidate in one of Kushina's notes but she had never written it down as a confirmed choice.

Tsunade was shocked because she was told that there was no one for Naruto to stay with and he had been living on his own trying to survive the harsh life he was given. If Tsume Inazuka was his godmother then why didn't she take him in?

Shizune was surprised that Kushina had named someone the Godmother, she knew that Jiraiya was named as Naruto's Godfather by Minato, but no one had mentioned that Kushina had named a Godmother.

"Can you prove that this is true Tsume?" Hiruzen asked, as he was the first to recover.

Tsume nodded "I have the documentation in my office back at the compound. The only issue is that it states 'Kushina's child' since she hadn't named him yet."

Hiruzen nodded, he knew that Minato had known it was a boy but he didn't deny the possibility that it could be a daughter not a son, so he hadn't formally named his child.

"Then we will need to announce, formally, who Naruto's mother is and that you will were named his Godmother by Kushina before her passing." He simply stated, mentally dreading the amount of paperwork that he would need to do following the announcement.

"Following that we will need to uncover who told you that Naruto died, and why."

Tsume nodded "Could we do that tomorrow Hokage-sama? We already had a meeting today and we both know that there are going to be more issues coming up with the scheduling for the yamanaka clan to go through the memories of all the council and their families."

Hiruzen groaned, just the thought of the paperwork that he'd be forced to go through was enough to make him second guess what he was about to do, but he knew that he had to follow through on it. Not for himself. But for Naruto's sake and his sake alone.

"I think we should wait a week." Came a new voice.

Everyone looked to where the voice originated from. Seeing that it was Dog they calmed down measurably.

"Why would you say to wait a week Dog?" Tsume practically snarled at the man.

He raised his hands, admitting a silent defeat.

"I think we should wait because they are already fuming that Naruto will be under the watchful eye of Tsunade, kept away from the civilians, who have tortured him, and other such things. They want nothing more than to push their own agenda." Dog stated.

Dog pulled out a scroll and passed it to the Hokage.

"The Yamanaka, Akamichi and Nara clan heads all underwent memory analysis. Ibiki was given a guided tour through Inoichi's mind, to confirm he was neutral in the whole process."

Hiruzen looked over the scroll. He read over the notes and findings of Ibiki and Inoichi, respectively. It seemed that there was nothing in either of the clan head, or their families, minds that would suggest they had anything to do with Naruto's mistreatment. Although there was a note from Inoichi stating that he needed rest after entering the mind of Shikimaru Nara, listing him as the lazier of the two Nara males.

Hiruzen nodded and slipped the scroll into one of the sealed pockets in his cloak. Preventing the scroll from being stolen from him.

"I understand what you mean dog, but this is my Godson and I haven't been doing my duty as such. Now that I know he's alive I have to do this." Tsume stated, almost desperately.

"I do understand. I never said not to teach him, I just said don't tell the council until we have confirmed that there were no traitors amongst them that would use such information to draw Naruto out and attack him."

Tsume had to stop and blink.

She hadn't realized that by announcing to the council that she was Naruto's guardian, as stated in the will of Kushina, that she would be placing him in even more danger.

'How could I have not known that?' she reprimanded herself.

"Then Naruto will remain in the compound for the next week, Tsume you are more than welcome to come and train Naruto as you promised Kushina to do." Tsunade said "But I have started training him in some medical knowledge already, so we will need to discuss a training schedule so we can regulate everything that he will be learning."

Tsume nodded.

"I think that it would be beneficial to all if I was to sit in on these discussions, since I will also be training Naruto in some aspects." Hiruzen stated.

"Of course sensei" Tsunade said, she turned to look at Naruto.

He shifted slightly under her gaze.

"Go and take care of the garden then find something to occupy your time until the adults finish their meeting."

Naruto nodded vigorously and ran around the building, making sure to give Tsunade a wide birth, before making his way to the garden.

She sighed and shook her head "I'll say one thing about him, he knows how to take care of a garden."

Hiruzen looked at his former student "Really?"

Tsunade nodded "He has a green thumb. Probably gets it from my side of the family."

With nothing left to say about the subject the three seasoned Ninja entered the house to discuss the future of Naruto, and how they were going to deal with the new headaches that were going to follow with the council.

Naruto spent the next twenty minutes under the watchful eyes of Dog, although he had no real need to be there Kakashi Hatake found it was somewhat relaxing to watch the young blonde as he went through and thoroughly removed all the weeds and pests that had invaded the medical garden.

After the twenty minutes that it took for him to remove the pests he moved over to the small shed and struggled to pull out the large barrel of fertilizer and soil that he needed to spread out. Seeing the young boy struggle caused him to chuckle lightly while he was sitting in the tree above.

"You know you three could help a little Dattebayo." Naruto groaned.

"Where would be the fun in that?" came a feminine voice that Kakashi knew to belong to Cat.

"It's true. Think of this as revenge for all those pranks you pull on us." Came another voice.

'Oh!' Kakashi raised an eyebrow 'I didn't know Mole was stationed here today'

"Mole" Kakashi called out "Help him move the barrel"

Mole instantly regretted voicing his opinion. After all he had gotten on the bad side of Kakashi the other day during the weekly poker game between Ibiki, Anko, several others and themselves. He had made the bad decision of goading Kakashi into betting his collection of Icha Icha books, he had been careful ever since around his superior and had failed to notice he was in the tree.

Or that Naruto had announced three were watching him, when there was supposed to be two.

"Hai, Taicho" Mole replied, he emerged from the ground and walked over to help Naruto move the barrel.

He was shocked when he attempted to move the barrel.

"Why is this so heavy?" he asked the young blonde.

"Because Oba-chan put special rocks inside that's supposed to help the garden." He replied.

Mole was barely able to move the medium sized barrel with Naruto's help, he realized that he would be able to do it with an adult's help but knew better than to ask Cat or Dog to help.

"Permission to use a shadow clone Taicho?" he asked, hoping for some leeway with his superior.

After a brief look at mole Kakashi replied "Sure"

Mole gave a small nod and placed his hands in a cross ram sign, also known as the clone sign, even though it looked like a plus.

"That's not a hand seal." Naruto stated looking at the Anbu.

Mole was slightly taken back, he knew that Naruto shouldn't have learnt any Jutsu or seals at the Academy, they were taught the basics in their second year, or towards the end of the first year at the earliest.

"How do you know that Naruto-kun?" Cat asked, voicing the question the she, and the other two, had wanted to know.

"Iruka sensei had a Jutsu scroll out one time I was serving detention and he showed me all the signs, I practiced them every night after that so I could do the three Jutsu for the academy, but I'm still having issues with them." Naruto admitted.

'I'll have to make a note of that, if he's practicing like he says he is then he'll be able to use the basic three soon' Kakashi thought.

"This is a special hand seal Naruto." Mole told the blonde "Some Jutsu have special seals for them. The shadow clone Jutsu is one of them."

To show the boy what he meant Mole performed the Jutsu.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** " Mole simply stated as an exact copy of himself appeared. Naruto was shocked that the clone appeared, he could instantly tell that this was different to the Bushin shown by Iruka sensei during his detention.

"This clone is a specialized version of the Bushin that you will be learning at the academy Naruto." Mole said " _If_ you are able to become a jonin in the future, or a high chuunin, then you may be allowed to learn the Shadow clone Jutsu."

Naruto groaned "So you won't teach me the Jutsu"

The Anbu knew that it was both a question and a statement at the same time.

Mole, the real one and the clone, shook his head.

"There are other Bushin Jutsu that you could learn, but you'll have to do that once you become a genin and are able to access the genin scrolls in the library."

"I'm not allowed in the library." Naruto said as he went back to continue gardening. The Anbu looked at the boy, they knew that he was the container for the Kyuubi but as he was studying to be a shinobi of the village how could he not be able to access the library.

Kakashi appeared in front of Naruto.

"Why can't you access the Library Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto shrugged "I don't know. I'm not allowed in lots of places, and the places that I am allowed either charge me lots or only let me buy certain things."

Kakashi let out a low growl "Can you make a list of all these places for me?"

"Sure" Naruto said suspiciously.

"I'll make to have words with all those people so that way you are able to buy what you need and go where you need to go." He promised.

Naruto shrugged and agreed.

Within the next ten minutes Naruto had completed the tasks given to him and had just finished writing the list of the Anbu, who once again promised that he'd take care of it all for him.

Once he was alone Naruto pulled out the storage scroll that contained the scrolls left to him by his parents. He rolled out the scroll so he could see the sealing formula completely.

It was confusing to look at but he knew what the strange lines and symbols were for. He placed a finger on the scroll and pumped a small amount of chakra into the seal, the three scrolls appeared, and as soon as they did Naruto could feel the familiar pull that he felt when he first opened the scrolls.

He slipped the two scrolls bearing the symbols of his parents, the Uzumaki swirl and Hiraishin Kunai scrolls, into his pocket. With the combined weights of the scrolls pressing against his sides he felt oddly calm, he rolled the open scroll up and left it on the bench while he unrolled the plain blue scroll on the floor.

Unsealing the small blade that he had used to slice his thumb, he used it once again and then activated the seal bringing three chests out of the seal. The strong pull of desire was there once again clutching his heart making it hard to breath.

Just as he was about to open the chest to find out what was pulling him Naruto kicked himself, mentally, and activated the privacy seals that had been set up in the room. He watched as the seals glowed around the room showing that no one would be able to see what was being said or done within the confines of the seals, he activated his eyes and looked around just to be sure.

Confident that the seals were working properly Naruto allowed himself to succumb to the sensation pulling him. He lifted the chest with Kushina's name on it and placed it to the side before he looked inside the chest.

Inside the rather medium sized chest that bore his mother's name were several interesting items.

The first thing that drew his eye was a Hitai-ate. It had black fabric instead of the common blue that he saw around the village. The symbol of the leaf was gone and in its place was the symbol on his mother's scroll in red, it was the same symbol that he saw on the backs of the Jonin and Chuunin in the village.

He picked it up gingerly, as he did he noticed that there were several strands of red hair trapped in the fabric.

'Kaasan's hair' Naruto thought sadly as he felt the hair between his fingers.

Acting on a childish instinct he pressed the Hitai-ate against his chest, hoping to feel but a glance at the love his mother had for him. It was odd, but as he touched the Hitai-ate to his chest he could feel a strange sense of warmth spread through him. It was oddly comforting.

He could feel the warmth spreading through him and for some reason could feel it grow stronger around the seal that was concealed on his stomach. For some reason he felt as though it was something that he didn't need to be completely worried about, but he was slightly disturbed by the sensation flowing into where he felt the seal.

He folded the Hitai-ate neatly and placed it on the floor beside himself, so he was able to see it and feel that it was close to him should he need to touch it again, for some reason.

He looked back inside the chest and saw that there was a small list, a checklist of sorts, listing where everything was supposed to go, Looking at it he noted the headlines;

-Heirlooms

-Weapons

-Academy Supplies

-Books

-Training gear

-Sealing equipment

He was curious about everything on the list, everything other than books and academy supplies, mostly because that would be books, knowing his luck.

He placed the small list beside the chest, next to the Hitai-ate and felt the pull once again. He wanted to know what it was so he went with what he knew best.

Pull out a scroll and if he didn't get the feeling grab another. So that's what he did.

He pulled out a blue scroll, but felt the pull was still coming from inside the chest so he put it back, next he pulled out a white scroll, the feeling was still coming from the chest, and he looked at the scrolls with a scowl, he noticed that there was an orange one there.

Orange being his favourite colour it was the next one that he went to pull out of the chest.

Once his finger brushed against it a surge of energy passed through him.

"I guess this is where the feeling is coming from then" He said to himself.

 **Hello everyone!**

 **Sorry for the seemingly long delay between postings as I haven't been well. I hope that everyone liked the current addition to the story so far. You would be correct in seeing some interesting developments in Naruto's future, some Jutsu and fighting styles from our favorite people being continued into the new Generation.**

 **I wonder what Naruto has found in the infamously important orange scroll?  
Seriously! I have no idea!**

 **I haven't even started on the new chapter because i can't figure out what he finds! I have a few ideas but if i use them then the story could just turn to mush and i'd need to set it on FIRE! I am thinking about naruto's Current development as i have been thinking that there are other forms of abilities (like the rasengan) but using elemental manipulation.**

 **I also thought up a new method for figuring out what chakra type naruto has again any kekkei genkai that you think he should develop from the start whether it's Mokuton, Shakuton, Jinton, or any other ?-ton would be interesting.**

 **Please leave any thoughts, flames, suggestions, explosive tags, smoke bombs or anything of the sort in the review section. I DO READ MY REVIEWS so feel free to say what you feel about my work.**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto held the scroll tight in his hands. It had been calling to him, calling out to him, begging to be opened and its contents to be released. There was no writing on the orange scroll, no title, no indication of what it contained. All he had to believe was what was written on the top of the chest he had pulled it from.

He wasn't sure if it was a weapon or armour that was calling out to him. He'd doubted it would be a book, but he never was one for reading. He wasn't too sure what an heirloom was, so he wasn't able to deny that it could be that. It could have something to do with Fuinjutsu that his mother had left for him.

"The only way to find out is if I open the scroll." Naruto said to himself quietly.

He moved away from the chest and over towards an empty section of the room. There was a reason why this scroll was calling out to him and he wanted, and needed, to know why. If his Kaa-san left it for him then he knew that there was a reason that she did and he would do everything that he could in order to do everything that she had wanted him to do.

He broke the wrapping on the scroll and felt an enormous burst of chakra radiate from the scroll, it filled the room. The power and thickness of the chakra was suffocating, so much so that Naruto found it noticeably harder to breath, as though he only had one functioning lung despite having both.

It felt like minutes but could have easily been seconds until the chakra thinned out and he was able to get his breath back. There was something powerful locked inside the scroll, if it was powerful enough to fill the entire room in a moment then Naruto was more curious about what was inside the scroll than he was concerned about what it held.

So he slowly and carefully rolled out the scroll, revealing the sealing formula inside.

It looked similar to the storage scroll formula that was inside the scroll the Hokage had placed his parent's scrolls, acting on a hunch he placed his hand on the scroll and pushed a small amount of chakra into the seal, carefully adding more chakra until the contents within the scroll were released.

It took a minute but after there was enough chakra inside the seal the familiar sight of smoke revealed that he had unsealed whatever was sealed inside the scroll. Once the smoke cleared Naruto was greeted with the sight of a worn leather tome.

The powerful pull that Naruto felt earlier was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. It felt as though he wouldn't be able to breathe if he wasn't touching or within a few inches of that book, it was as if it was a part of him, like a lung or a part of his heart, and he needed it to live. The sensation was powerfully pulling, coercing him to touch the book.

It was like a small, weak, defenceless, rabbit had just found itself in front of a hungry predator. A predator that was stronger and more vicious than anything else in the world, but at the same time it was calling him forward. He could feel the power and the danger that it seemed to promise but there was nothing he could do but follow his instincts as they lead him into the jaws of the large predator.

As soon as Naruto's finger lightly brushed the cover of the tome he couldn't move. He tried to move his hand, his arm and the rest of his body but he wasn't able to move.

A second later black symbols started flowing over the book. They seemed to come from within the cover of the book but there was nothing that Naruto could do to move away from it. He started to panic, vigorously pulling his body with the small movement that he was able to manage.

It was a feeble and pointless attempt. The slight shake that he was able to do was not enough to release himself from the powerful tome. He could only watch helplessly as the seals covered the front of the tome, transforming it into a seemingly solid mass of symbols before they started flowing over the small physical connection that he had with the book, as soon as they touched his skin the black symbols started flowing over the tip of his finger then slowly making their way up towards his knuckle. Once they touched the knuckle it was as if a dam had broken and the symbols swarmed over his skin, within a few moments his hand and forearm were covered with symbols. A few seconds later his shoulder had been covered, another second later his back and torso. His legs a second later. Then slowly almost agonizingly slow the black symbols started to cover Naruto's neck working their way over his mouth, then his nose, ears, hair and then finally they covered his eyes which he had barely squeezed shut.

If anyone was looking at Naruto right now they would see a young boy somewhat kneeling on the ground, a black rectangle touching a small black finger. The young boy a solid statue of black squirming seals, it looked as if his body was covered in small black insects that were crawling all over his body and each other. There was no movement on the boy's body, his bright blonde hair was now as black as the rest of his body.

Suddenly a small white symbol appeared on his head.

It was small but would draw the eye of anyone that would be looking at him, slowly that small symbol became more pronounced. Glowing brighter and brighter the white light breaking away the black squirming symbols, replacing them with a dull crimson, almost blood, red shell.

As soon as all the black symbols on his body were replaced with the same blood red shell the symbol on his head stopped glowing and the black shape that was connected to his body returned to the way it normally looked. A thick worn tome.

If anyone was looking at his head they would see the same symbol that was present on the back of every Chuunin and Jonin in the village, although this symbol was white instead of the black on red swirl that was seen everywhere on the flak jackets worn.

The white Uzumaki swirl started to bleed into the red shell that was covering Naruto's body. But the white didn't diminish and fade amongst the red, it overpowered and replaced the red. Turning the blood red shell into a shell of white.

Once Naruto's body was covered with the white shell it started to glow softly before fading away.

It was as if it was never there.

Naruto's eyes had been open under the symbols and the two shells that covered him, but after his body had been covered in the black symbols he had been unable to see, in a manner of speaking. He had started to learn and understand what the symbols had been. For some unknown reason he had started to learn about them as if the symbols were telling him everything that he needed or wanted to know about themselves. The sensations that followed the information, whilst he was under the shells, was a peaceful bliss. He had no pain, his body didn't ache as it has always done since he had been beaten repeatedly. It was as if everything that he had gone through was a dream and he was waking up the next morning while remembering it but grateful that it had all been a dream.

As he had been enjoying his pain free bliss, he had started to learn about the seals. He had learnt that they were nothing to be feared, for him anyway. It was just the books nature to test his blood, chakra, spirit and near countless other things to see if he was worthy of learning the knowledge that was contained within it. The tome had found him more than worthy to read and learn its extensive collection of knowledge.

The seals had told him that the worn Tome was actually known as the 'Uzumaki Tome of Seals' it was part of a set that he was entitled to, but it was actually the one most important for him. The tome would find someone from the Uzumaki clan that held a special seal within their blood, the seal was actually linked to the Uzumaki Royal Family, and anyone that they allowed to hold the seal.

The Uzumaki Royal family seal was given to his mother Kushina Uzumaki when her mother had passed away and she had been chosen by Mito Uzumaki, along with the acceptance of the Uzushiogakure leaders permission, as it was required by their laws, Kushina was named the successor of the clan's royal family since Mito Uzumaki didn't have an Uzumaki heir when Kushina was named to replace her as the Kyuubi's host. Then it had been passed to Naruto when he was born and he was now the only living person with the correct seal to touch the book.

There was a small rush of information about the book but it was clear that he would know more about everything if he actually read the tome itself.

Some of the things of note that he learnt was the Uzumaki clan's method of determining chakra natures. They had used a special method to determine the different chakra natures, the method would test the basic five natures, Fuuton, Raiton, Doton, Suiton, and Katon, it would then test to see if there were any sub elements that the person had been able to use.

Back in the time of warring clans there had been many fights between clans that had developed the ability to use new elements, from the Mokuton of the Senju, Hyoiton of the Yuki clan, along with various others. The Uzumaki clan had 'accepted' many clans that were able to use sub-elements, which had allowed them the chance to develop the impressive method that they had. It was even better, although less convenient, than the Chakra paper method that had been developed.

He had learnt some minimum level of Fuinjutsu, as was his heritage, to start him on the journey of Fuinjutsu. Basic information about swords and how to hold them in his hand, along with various other things that the Uzumaki clan had developed skill in.

Though there was a slight downside to all the knowledge that he had obtained. He had learnt that _ALL_ Uzumaki loved Ramen, just as he did, it was in their blood, for some reason that was unknown to the clan. Because of this he had learnt how to make basic ramen and his cravings for the dish would slowly grow over time. Then again with the amount of Ramen that he consumed a few extra bowels or instant ramen cups weren't going to cause anyone to raise an eyebrow.

After all the knowledge had assimilated itself into his mind Naruto was able to move again.

He blinked once.

Twice.

Three times.

He rubbed his sore dry eyes and had to use a hand to stabilize himself before falling over.

Once he was fully awake Naruto looked at the book and decided that he didn't want to look at the book, at least not right now. He touched the cover of the book and channelled some chakra into its cover, as it had taught him. The book responded by turning itself into a black cube and flowing into Naruto's arm, though now he knew what it was doing. Black veins showed on Naurto's exposed arm and started making its way up his arm. It stopped half way up his arm and formed a small Uzumaki swirl where the black veins faded away.

'It's stored in my arm and I can summon it wherever I am at any time.' Naruto thought. It was something that the book taught him about itself.

Since the powerful sensation that had been distracting him earlier was gone Naruto looked back into the chests that his parents had left him and decided that he would take a look at everything that they had left him in his mother's chest. After all the sudden information about Fuinjutsu and Uzumaki Kenjutsu had piqued his interest, plus he had a sword that he was able to use. There were also a few Anbu that were watching that could train him how to use it, hopefully.

Looking back at the orange scroll that the book had come from he saw that the seal the book had been contained in had vanished.

'Was that scroll just for the book?' Naruto thought as he began unrolling more of the scroll.

It was quite a thick scroll to use just to seal one tome, so there had to be more things sealed inside it…right?

Naruto's curiosity paid off, there was several other things sealed inside the scroll. He was happy to see that there was also a short list of what was contained inside each seal, it saved him some time as he wouldn't need to unseal everything then reseal it all away, he could just read the list and if there was something that interested him them he would just unseal it.

There were a few things that interested him contained inside the scroll, which, after reading through a small description that was contained within the scroll, named itself the scroll containing all the Uzushiogakure heirlooms that had been saved for him. There were lists of things that previous rulers and leaders had used during the time of warring clans, most of which were either weapons, armour or seals that said person had used during their lives. After reading through the scroll for a while Naruto had thought about everything that he had been looking at and decided that he would make a small list of his own.

He wrote down all sorts of things that he had found interesting within the scroll. Names, items, and seal numbers were written down in exited and rushed handwriting. It might comeback to bother him at a time when he needs to find something quickly but he would be fine with it for the time being, after all he was just making a short list of things that he wanted to look at later, or things that seemed to call out to him. There seemed to be two people in particular that called out to him, since there were so many things that they owned sealed away in the scroll it seemed as though they were the most important to the clan in particular. They were Ashina and Mito Uzumaki.

After Naruto had made a list of things that interested him in the scroll, he rolled it back up as neatly and respectfully as he could, after all the scroll held decades of Uzumaki clan heritage that belonged to his entire clan. Not just him, at least in the future it would be.

Looking around Naruto found a new wrapping for the scroll and wrapped his list around the scroll itself before putting on the new wrapping and labelling the scroll so he could find it later.

After returning the scroll back into the chest he picked up a new scroll to look at.

He smirked seeing that this scroll was labelled.

Training gear.

"It's never too early to start training to be a bad ass" Naruto grinned.

He slid the wrapping off the scroll instead of breaking it this time, mostly because he didn't have that many scroll wrappings in the desk. He unrolled the scroll and was slightly annoyed that there was no list telling him what was contained within the seals that he would find.

So he did what any person would do he just went to the first seal and unsealed everything that it contained, which oddly enough was another chest. There were no labels on the chest but when Naruto opened it there were no scrolls inside it this time. There was actual equipment inside, some of which he was able to recognize others he didn't.

He picked up two small sweatbands and looked at them curiously.

'Why would there be sweat bands in here?' he thought. 'Sure we get sweaty but why sweatbands? Most people just wipe it off with their hands.'

He turned them over in his hands and noticed the Fuinjutsu that was written on them, though it was barely visible against the black of the bands themselves. Naruto activated his Dojutsu and looked at the sweatbands again.

Now he was able to see the seals properly, his eyes started to dissect the seals that were written on the bands. He wasn't sure what their effects were but he could tell that they were going to be used by him they did what he thought that they would do. Unknown to Naruto the tome sealed within his arm was linked to his eyes, and had started giving him small amounts of knowledge linked to what seals he was looking at.

Naruto placed them on the ground and looked back through the chest. There were some training clothes, a few more sweatbands, and other small things inside the chest. All in all the chest just had some very basic training gear that anyone could buy and use, though now he wouldn't have to buy his own.

He put everything back inside the chest and sealed it away, looking through the scroll to find any more storage seals. He found that there were plenty of seals, just like the other scroll.

'I wonder if all the scrolls have multiple seals in them?' he thought to himself before he stopped "I thought that scrolls could only have one seal and the rest of the paper was unusable for another seal." He completed the thought aloud.

There was a strange feeling coming from the tome in his arm, but as it only lasted a second Naruto thought that he was just imagining it and didn't bother to think on it. He just continued to look through the contents of the scroll, finding anything that he thought he could use right away he would place it on the bed or somewhere else so he wouldn't lose it or put it away and have to go looking for it.

Naruto had removed from the chests; several scrolls on Taijutsu forms, two scrolls on Kenjutsu along with smooth black boken (wooden practice sword), that was so smooth that it seemed to be made of metal, he had found a scroll containing some seals that would help him train, he had found some low level jutsu scrolls that he wanted to learn before he returned to the academy. There were also a small pile of books that he thought would be helpful to training his medical skills with Tsunade, speaking of there was also a scroll that he had come across that had listed a low level version of her strength boosting jutsu that also came with a Taijutsu style, it was labelled _Ten yari no kōhai (heavenly spear devastation)_

Just reading the name alone caused the hair on Naruto's neck to stiffen with excitement. Opening the scroll Naruto read the basic requirements of the Taijutsu style. It required almost perfect chakra control, which was just the basic requirement to use the style. There was also a list of body parts that needed to be strengthened, which mainly consisted of the joints, i.e. elbows and knees, since they would also be used to release large amounts of chakra to cause pinpoint perfect hits.

There was also a special technique that Naruto had come across that really seemed special to him. It was inside a scroll that he had found that talked about the chakra chains that he, and some members of the Uzumaki clan, had been able to use. Since his mother was able to use the chains as was her mentor, Mito Uzumaki, there was also a scroll that listed a technique that had been developed as a bastardized version or replacement technique for other members of the clan.

The tool creation technique, as it had been named, was created to give members of the Uzumaki clan that had been unable to develop of inherit the Chakra Chain ability, to fight on a level with them. Although from reading through the scroll it seemed that even the low level ability was beyond a vast majority of the clan, even those that had Chakra Chains. He wasn't sure if he would be able to use it, but the ability itself was something that interested Naruto greatly and he would surely attempt to develop the ability himself.

There were several different Kenjutsu styles and basic Taijutsu styles that he had come across but none of them seemed like something he would be able to use until he had undergone something called the _Chakura shizen rirīsu no gishiki (Chakra nature release ritual)_ that all members of the clan had to undergo before selecting a style, it was also the clans method of determining the clan members chakra nature. Reading through some scrolls he finally found the ritual that he needed to perform and it needed a lot of preparation to make.

There was a jutsu that needed to be performed to make the basic array for the ritual. The jutsu had no real name listed but had a long string of hand seals that had to be performed. After the basic array was completed there had to be chakra containing seals placed in _exact_ locations and at set heights. Thankfully there was a completed diagram that showed what had to go where and at what positions.

Thinking it would be useful Naruto started packing everything away that he hadn't purposely left out, he packed everything back into the chests that they had come out of then sealed away the chests and scrolls that he had released in the same order that he had done so before. Afterwards as he was about to place the scrolls back where he found them he remembered something that the Tome had taught him when it taught him things from before. Rolling up his sleeve Naruto unsealed the tome and opened the front cover.

Inside the cover were some nine small squares, they were big enough for a single scroll to be placed on top of them. Thinking that he was crazy he did as the book had taught him. Picking up the first scroll Naruto placed it on one of the squares and gasped when it slid into the small square.

Amazed that it actually slid inside the square Naruto lifted up the page and looked on the other side. There was no square. The sudden rush of excitement at discovering something that was extremely amazing as placing a scroll inside of a piece of paper and then being able to take it out at will caused Naruto to place the other two scrolls in their own places. Afterwards he placed the empty scroll in the bottom right hand corner, separating it from where he had placed his parent's scrolls, in the three upper squares, he closed the cover and sealed the tome back inside the whirlpool on his arm.

"I love this thing –Dattebayo!" He exclaimed. Naruto scooped up the scroll with the _Chakura shizen rirīsu no gishiki (Chakra nature release ritual)_ inside it, he ran to show Tsunade and the others, with the determination that they would let him set it up and use it.

Naruto burst into the clan courtyard and saw that Tsunade was sitting with the Hokage and Tsume Inazuka, he ran over to them.

"Tsunade-baachan! I need you to show you something amazing –Dattebayo!" he shouted as he ran.

Suddenly disturbing the peaceful conversation that they were having Tsunade gave Naruto a bone chilling smile that froze him in his tracks.

"What's _soo_ important Naruto-kun that you had to shout and disturb my conversation?" She asked peacefully while releasing small amounts of KI.

"Tsunade." The Hokage said calmly.

Rolling her eyes Tsunade stopped the KI she was releasing.

"I found this thing in the things Kaa-san left me and it says that I have to use this before I can select a Taijutsu or Kenjutsu style from the ones that I have." Naruto explained.

This got the interest of all adults and the Anbu that were listening. It mostly got the interest of the Anbu because there was nothing else to do besides listen in on whatever was being said, and this was better than what the Hokage was talking about before.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" the Hokage asked him.

Naruto spread out the scroll on the floor showing them the diagram that was depicted in the scroll.

"This is what I found, it says that it was used to determine the chakra nature of the person that activated the seals, and it was used to figure out what style and jutsu they should be learning." Naruto explained.

Looking at the diagram the Hokage was able to determine that this was a very high level design that he could never had dreamed up during the best of times. At first glance he was able to recognize the five element wheel but he was unsure about the other ten circles that he could see, that was until he remembered something that he was shown some time ago by the research and development division of the village, shortly before the Kyuubi attack.

"These are the main elements, and the outer wheel are sub-element positions." He said aloud, partially asking a question and stating a fact.

"Sub-element? What's that Jiji?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade took the opportunity to explain to Naruto what they were.

"Naruto do you know what the First Hokage was famous for?" She asked him.

Thinking for a moment Naruto replied "Making the village?"

It was true after all, but it wasn't the answer that she was expecting him to give.

"Not just that. My Grandfather was famous for his _Mokuton (Wood Style)_ it was his Kekkei Genkai, and before you ask 'What's a Kekkei Genkai?' I will explain." Tsunade started.

"A Kekkei Genkai is something that a clan has developed over time, such as the Dojutsu that you have, that would be an Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai. There are clans in some villages that can use some elements other than the five natural elements. A clan in Kirigakure can use the Yoton, a Kunoichi in Sunagakure developed the Shakuton, in Kumogakure they have the Ranton, in Iwagakure there is the Bakuton, and there are many other clans that can use other elements."

Tsunade had moved to stand over Naruto's shoulder to point to the element wheel in the diagram.

"For example the Mokuton was a combination of Doton and Suiton, so it would be here." She pointed to the circle between the two elements.

"So the sub-elements are a mix between two of the five normal ones?" Naruto asked.

"Correct Naruto-kun." The elderly Hokage replied. "But some Kekkei genkai are not based on using different elements for jutsu. There are clans who's Kekkei Genkai are physical, there is a clan in Kirigakure who have the Shikotsumyaku, which allows them to use their bones as weapons."

Naruto soaked the information in like a sponge. Already he was picturing amazing battles with people that could use these different elements, he had pictured some battles of the First Hokage using his Mokuton in battle already.

"Then can I use this then Jiji?" He almost shouted in his excitement.

Picking up the scroll and reading through everything that was needed the elderly Hokage thought for a moment, mentally weighing the uses that the diagram could have, not only for his surrogate grandson, but for the future generations of the village and its shinobi population.

"Dog" The Hokage summoned.

Stepping out of the shadows the Anbu in question appeared.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." He said kneeling.

"What do you make of this?" he asked the Anbu.

Rising from his position Dog took the offered scroll and read through it, unknown to all but the Hokage and Tsunade, he was using the Sharingan under his mask to read through and memorize everything that he was reading about the ritual.

"It seems to be a more detailed way of determining a shinobi's chakra nature, similar to the Chakra paper method but it offers a bit more detail about the elemental affinities that they have. From what I can see the elemental affinity or affinities show themselves in a somewhat physical form allowing you to visibly gauge how strong they are linked to an element." The Anbu explained.

"Continue." The Hokage said.

Nodding Dog continued to speak "For example if someone was to use this and had a fire affinity it would cause a flame to blossom in the corresponding circle, then the stronger the affinity the more powerful flame it would cause. If the person using this method had a small affinity of fire then they would have a small flame, or something like that. But if they had a strong affinity then you could have a powerful flame which could cause some issues during the process."

Finishing his explanation Dog handed back the scroll.

"Do you think that it would be worth setting up?"

Dog seemed to think for a moment. "There seems to be a good side to this as much as there is a down side to it."

"How so?" Tsume asked, seemingly forgotten in the conversation.

Dog turned to look at the female clan head. "To use this method would mean that you would need a sizeable amount of chakra, something that every Uzumaki clan member had in spades. It was said that a single fresh genin level shinobi from the Uzumaki clan had reserves similar to that of our chuunin level shinobi."

Tsume understood what he was talking about "Then wouldn't a regular chuunin be able to use this method as well. If it was set up right it could be used as part of the chuunin's promotion. After they receive their vests, and they have large enough chakra reserves to use this method safely, they can use it to determine what element they can use and we can add it to their file."

Tsunade cut in "And if any of them have an affinity towards a sub-element then that would be nothing other than a benefit for the village."

The elderly Hokage just nodded as he listened to the thoughts of those around him, he could see that Naruto wanted to use this method regardless, if only because it was how his clan did it and then he'd be able to use their styles. He could actually see the desperation in Naruto's young eyes.

The elderly Hokage let out a deep sad sigh.

"Dog, from this moment forward you are relieved of your duties as Anbu, you will retake your former rank as Jonin, and you will still be called on for missions that require your skills, which I know you have stopped training." He ordered.

Dog let out his own sigh and removed his mask as he was instructed.

The first thing that Naruto noticed was the former Anbu's gravity defying silver hair, something that he hadn't noticed before. Being who he was he called the former Anbu on it.

"How come I couldn't see your hair from behind your mask? It sticks up higher than what the mask should have hidden."

The Jonin looked at Naruto as he tied a Konoha Hitai-ate around his head then slid one side down to cover his left eye and the scar that was there.

"Oh did you say something Naruto-kun?" he asked giving Naruto a strange smile with his one visible eye. It actually caused a chill to run up Naruto's spine.

"Don't terrorize the kid Kakashi." Tsume scolded the Jonin.

"Your no fun Tsume-san" he pouted.

Clearing his throat the Hokage answered Naruto's question.

"Some of the people that are in the Anbu division have noticeable features, like Kakashi's hair, so some of the Anbu use a small genjutsu seal on the masks to hide them so they aren't able to be recognized while they wear the masks."

Looking at Naruto he chuckled seeing that Naruto had cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms.

'His thinking pose' he mused.

"Does that mean that if I put on his mask then it will hide my hair as well?" he asked.

"No, it wouldn't. The seals are linked to one person alone, so if you wore it then it would be a normal mask." He replied.

Oddly enough every shinobi in the village ranging from Chuunin to Anbu, even the Hokage, developed a small sense of foreboding at the same time. Just as sudden as it appeared the foreboding was gone.

"So will you let me set this up Jiji?" Naruto asked while using his best puppy dog eyes to entice the Hokage.

Looking at the young blonde the Hokage had a hard time answering, Naruto's puppy dog eyes were something that he had developed and honed many times over the years. The young blonde had developed them to a level where many found it hard pressed to deny the boy anything, when they weren't ignorant civilians that only saw him as the Kyuubi's container or the second coming of it.

After a few moments the Hokage's defence against Naruto crumbled with an audibly guilty sigh.

"Kakashi." Was his only reply and that was enough.

Looking at his Hokage defeated by the young blonde was oddly concerning to the seasoned Jonin, though he didn't say anything, he just nodded and took a look at everything that he would need to set up the ritual for Naruto to use.

"I'll need Tenzo." He stated "Not right away, but for the set up he'll need to be there."

The Hokage just nodded.

"I'll also need someone to make the seals as well." Kakashi said, as he pointed to a diagram of the seal needed "I think Naruto will need to be the one to make them."

"Why would Naruto have to make them?" Tsunade asked as she looked at the seal "Couldn't a seal master make the seals?"

Kakashi shook his head "Just looking at this seal I can tell this is more advanced than anything that I have come across in the village, it's more advanced than anything Jiraya can make. It says here that you need to mix in 'Blood of the Royal whirlpool clan' and as far as I know Naruto-kun here is the only Uzumaki left in all the elemental nations."

"But does that alone make him the right person or is he part of another branch of the Clan?" Tsume asked, getting immersed in the conversation like everyone else.

"I am a part of the Royal family." Naruto stated drawing all eyes to him.

"How do you know that Naruto-kun" Tsume asked as she was the first to recover.

Naruto rolled up his sleeve to reveal the whirlpool seal on his arm "This is a symbol of the Uzumaki clan, it's also a blood seal."

"How do you know? And how does that indicate you're a part of the Royal Whirlpool clan?" Hiruzen asked, he was concerned because if this was true than Naruto had just about every right to demand retribution against the clans of Konoha, both civilian and shinobi alike.

Naruto was about to reply before he stopped and looked up at a random tree just as some birds were flying from the branches.

"I'll explain later, it's not something I should show you when anyone can be watching." Naruto said with a surprising air of seriousness.

Hiruzen turned to look at Tsunade "How about he use the meeting chamber beneath the building, if that's alright with you Tsunade-chan."

Tsunade nodded "Sure, we cleaned the room the other day so it should serve its purpose nicely."

Without another word the four adults all entered the Senju clan main building and followed Tsunade as she guided them through the house. Realizing Naruto wasn't following Kakashi stopped and turned around to see Naruto looking at the tree that he had looked at before.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" he asked the boy.

Naruto shook his head and looked at the Jonin "Dunno." Was his simple answer.

With that Naruto closed the door and started walking towards the meeting chamber that the others had been walking towards. Kakashi's visible eye was narrowed at the blonde, there was something that he wasn't telling any of them.

(Unknown location)  
(5 minutes later)

"Danzo-sama" a voice announced itself in the shadows of Danzo Shimura's office.

"Report" He calmly stated.

"Mission was partially successful." The voice said "Uzumaki-san has the use of both eyes, he has fully recovered from the attack that confined him to the hospital."

Danzo nodded, his face not showing emotion.

He noticed that his operative had not left. "Was there something else?"

"Hai Danzo-sama. Uzumaki-san revealed a scroll to the Hokage, Tsunade Senju, Tsume Inazuka and Kakashi Hatake, who has also been retired from Anbu to return to active Jonin status." The unknown voice reported.

"Interesting, what was on the scroll?" Danzo simply asked, still not revealing emotion whereas his mind was reeling. He was attempting to think of something that the boy would had that was worth his operative taking note of it.

"I overheard that it was a new method of determining a shinobi's chakra affinity." The operative reported.

This time Danzo raised an eyebrow "Why was that of note?"

"Because this method also reveals if they have an affinity for sub-element Kekkei Genkai."

"Explain."

"I could not gather much from my position but what I was able to see that there were two elemental wheels, there was the five element wheel which had two lines drawn to a circle on the outer wheel. It would seem that if a person had a dual element affinity, as it was explained, such as a water and earth affinity that was strong enough a person may have the ability to awaken the Mokuton without having a clan Kekkei Genkai." The operative explained to Danzo, who had taken to tapping the desk in front of himself.

The hidden operative saw this and readied himself for another mission, after all with Danzo tapping on the desk was akin to anyone else shouting in outrage.

After a quite few seconds the tapping stopped and Danzo looked at where his operative was hiding.

"Why did you return instead of continuing the mission?" he asked.

"I was detected by young Uzumaki-san, or so I believed." The operative stated "He looked directly at the tree where I was sitting, then stated that what they were about to discuss was something they should not talk about where they could be overheard."

Danzo sighed and waved his operative away, he would return to base and await new orders.

'Just what is this child? Hiruzen what are you trying to keep from me?' Danzo thought to himself. 'What kind of weapon are you protecting, allowing too dull during this time of peace instead of sharpening for the war that will follow?'

Now that Danzo was alone he allowed himself to grin slightly.

"I will have to adjust my plans." He mused.

(Senju compound)  
(About the same time)

The door to the meeting chamber shut with a deep solid thud that seemed to echo through the wooden room. The room itself seemed to be filled with power that both soothed and comforted everyone but at the same time it gave off an energy that seemed to overwhelm everyone present.

Hiruzen gave a small sigh "It's been some time since I've been in this room."

Tsunade smiled softly "I think the last time we were all in this room together was a week before we left for Amegakure."

Tsume and Kakashi had never been inside the room and respectfully said nothing and allowed the two to reminisce and think before they did anything. Naruto looked around the room and was interested in everything that he could see and feel inside the room. Currently he was attempting to pinpoint where the odd feeling he had was coming from.

Hiruzen walked over to the rosewood table and sat down on a chair, this was followed by Kakashi and Tsume, with Tsunade taking the seat at the head of the table, as was her right as current leader of the Senju clan. Hiruzen sat on her right with Kakashi next to him, Tsume sat across from Kakashi leaving the seat on Tsunade's left open for Naruto to sit.

"What are you doing Naruto-kun?" Tsume asked as she saw the boy running a hand along the wall.

He stopped and turned to look at everyone "Can't you feel that?"

"What do you mean?" Hiruzen asked.

"There's a strange feeling coming from the room and I want to know what's causing it, its distracting." Naruto simply stated before returning to his search.

"It's most likely the wood that was used to make this room. It was created from the Hashirama Senju's Mokuton." Hiruzen told him.

"So that means the strange feeling will always be there?" Naruto pouted.

"Yes now sit down so we can talk." Tsunade said as she was starting to get impatient.

Nodding Naruto sat down at the empty seat beside Tsume and Tsunade.

"So Naruto, is this safe enough for you to explain what you were unable to speak about before?" Hiruzen asked the young blonde.

Naruto shifted slightly in his seat, now somewhat nervous about talking about something that he himself had learnt not long before. It wasn't that he had just learnt about it that made him nervous, it was something that he didn't know how to describe. He didn't know if he ever would.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto took a deep breath before revealing the blood seal on his arm once more.

"As I said before this is the symbol of the Uzumaki clan, which also doubles as a blood seal for me." Naruto said, repeating what he said to remind them that it was important.

"What's the blood seal for Naruto?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto noted that he had dropped the suffix from his name as he did when he went into serious Hokage mode, as he called it.

"This seal contains the Uzumaki Tome of Seals." Naruto replied calmly.

A look was passed between Tsunade and Hiruzen, a look that was not missed by anyone else at the table. It was a look that Naruto had never seen the Hokage make in his presence before, or was at least not conscious when he did.

Naruto continued talking, hopefully either one of them would explain the look that passed between them.

"The Tome can only be accessed by someone who has the blood seal that the book recognizes, which belongs to the Uzumaki clan Royal family. When I first touched the tome it did the check to see if I had the correct seal or not in my blood, I didn't even know what the tome was when I first saw it. But it was calling out to me even while it was sealed in a scroll." He said.

"Called out how?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto looked at Kakashi "It was like someone placing your favourite food in front of you after you haven't eaten in a week and telling you that you're not allowed to eat it and can only look at it as someone else eats it in front of you."

He didn't really have a better way of explaining it, since he didn't have that much experience in desperation or anything that could help him explain what he was talking about.

"That was all while it was sealed away, right?" Tsume asked.

Naruto nodded "Yeah, when I broke the wrapping on the scroll the whole room seemed to fill with chakra, it was so strong that I wasn't able to breathe for a few moments until it cleared up."

"Can we see the tome Naruto?" Hiruzen asked as Naruto had stopped talking for a moment to absentmindedly rub his throat.

He nodded and extended his palm holding it above the table a second later the tome appeared seamlessly under his palm as if it had always been there.

Everyone saw the tome, Tsume was impressed by the general appearance of the tome and how it had appeared, Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow shocked with how it appeared, he had only heard of _a_ Tome when his sensei and Kushina had been talking about seals once or twice when he had arrived to speak with one of them, Tsunade and Hiruzen looked at each other with concern, they both knew a small amount of information about the tome, but what they did know did not fill them with confidence. Just from the name of the tome itself, they had already determined the power that the tome had. They had both pondered the mysteries that it held and realized after they had talked about it to Kushina and Minato, once, where they were told that the tome listed instructions of how to perform the Uzumaki clan's signature Fuinjutsu style – which was easily the strongest style ever used in the elemental nations.

"This is the Uzumaki Tome of Seals." Naruto said, as if it wasn't clear to everyone in the room.

They all saw the golden Uzumaki swirl that decorated the front of the tome, the silver seals that made up the borders of the covers and spine of the book.

"The tome can only be touched and read by a member of the Uzumaki Royal family, I don't know what it would do if someone attempted to touch or read the book forcefully." Naruto stated "I haven't looked through it yet, the furthest that I have gone into it is the front page, actually you might be able to explain something for me Jiji."

Naruto placed the book on the table, front cover up, and opened to the first page, revealing the scrolls that he placed in there earlier. He then reached into the book and pulled out the empty storage scroll that the Hokage had used to contain his parents scrolls, showing that it was deeper than it seemed to be.

"So that books a fake?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

Naruto shook his head and lifted the page, showing that the book was not hollowed out to contain the scrolls.

"I have no idea how this is even possible." Naruto said.

Hiruzen toyed with his beard while in thought "I believe it could be the dimensional scabbard seal, if what I can recall from various discussions about seals with my sensei and students."

Tsunade looked at the Hokage "But didn't you say that the dimensional scabbard seal was something that could only be used on certain objects."

"The Uzumaki clan was known for their unique sealing styles, I don't think it would be hard to find that they had seals that make what we believe impossible possible. After all we have a perfect example here." The elderly Hokage said as he gestured at the scroll "and should Naruto develop the skills to do something as impressive like this with the knowledge contained within the Tome, then I see a new seal master in the villages future."

 **Hey guys tell me what you think of my story!**


	5. Author's note

**Hello everyone,**

 **Just letting everyone know that i saw that i posted the wrong chapter for Naruto: Awakening.  
I saw it earlier today and have fixed it up so the proper chapter has been uploaded. I'm sorry for the muck up.**

 **If anyone has any thoughts about what the Namikaze family/clan had going for them before Minato became the last member, followed by Naruto by birth. so any Kekkei Genkai or clan jutsu's or abilities of the like let me know and i'll be more than happy to read them.**

 **Again, sorry for the mix up.  
I hope you enjoy the proper chapter.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Shadowmaster3324  
The author **


	6. Chapter 6

"Seal master?" Naruto asked, clearly unaware of the meaning behind the title.

Kakashi took the chance to explain "A seal master is someone that has been recognized as a master of Fuinjutsu, they are among the most knowledgeable and powerful in all matters relating to seals and things like that. It takes years of intense study and research to become a seal master. A low level seal master is able to recognize a large variety of seals at a glance and able to alter a seal or make it unusable."

Everyone saw Naruto's eyes light up as Kakashi explained the topic. Hiruzen could see the same look in Naruto's eyes as he saw in his mothers and in his father's when he had talked to them about Fuinjutsu when they were a bit older than Naruto was now. The familiarity to the pair warmed Hiruzen's old heart.

'He'll be just like them, if not greater.' Hiruzen thought to himself.

Naruto looked at the elderly Hokage "You said both my parents were masters of Fuinjutsu, does that mean they were seal masters?"

Hiruzen nodded "Yes, they were. Although your mother had a broader range of knowledge, while your father was more specialized and creative. Together they created a wide variety of seals that we use in the village today."

As the conversation shifted over to a long winded discussion about Naruto's parents and their feats during the times that they had worked with their fellow shinobi, both when they were on duty as shinobi and also during their times off, those that they rarely seemed to take. They talked long into the night must to Naruto's joy, Tsume's interest about the past and desire to make up for the fact that she hadn't been there for him in the past, Tsunade's mild amusement at some of the stories and resurfaced memories, Kakashi's amusement and Hiruzen's desperate attempt to stay away from the dreaded amount of paperwork that he had to do.

After hours Tsume was the first to point out the time, mostly because Naruto's stomach had started to growl lightly, hearing it she had looked at her watch and saw that she had to return to her compound and meet with her family for the regular clan meeting that she had. Offering her apologies Tsume left in a hurry.

Kakashi took the opportunity to take his leave as well, promising Naruto that he would come by either the next day or the day after to begin his training and he would be bringing a few of his other instructors with him so they could evaluate where they were going to begin. Seeing the look in his one visible eye Naruto shuddered slightly. Tsunade had done the same thing with him the other day, he had been starting to annoy her about training and refused to take no for an answer so they had a light spar where she asked Naruto to attack her, it ended after Naruto was thrown across the compound and slid across the ground.

Following which she had given him a small training regime which consisted of him running around the border of the compound at a set pace to build up endurance and stamina, following which he would spend some time doing stretches, an insane amount of push ups, sit ups, suicide runs and several other exorcises. After doing those exorcises he would have some time around lunch, since the main point of the exercises was mostly to waste his time and stop him from annoying Tsunade as she slept of various hangovers and caught up on much needed 'beauty' sleep, Naruto would spend his free time reading over some scrolls that he'd come across or doing tasks for Tsunade.

It was reading one of these scrolls that reminded him about the three scrolls that his parents had left him, provoking him to take a look at what they contained earlier that day.

Seeing that everyone was leaving the elderly Hokage decided that he had best be getting back to his own family, all the while secretly hoping that something would come up so he would be able to avoid the dreaded paper work for just a short while longer.

After Tsunade and Naruto walked the elderly man to the entrance to the compound, they realized that they were alone. Tsunade's assistant Shizune was working at the hospital tonight, so it was just the two of them. Tsunade didn't want to do anything special and Naruto wasn't allowed to leave the compound for some time, as per the cover that they had used against the council.

"Ok brat, go and get yourself cleaned up. I've got some stuff I need to look at then we'll have something to eat." Tsunade instructed him.

Naruto nodded and ran off to the guest building that he was using as his to have a shower and wait until dinner.

When Naruto walked into his room searching for a change of clothes to take to the bathroom when he felt a burning sensation come from within the seal on his arm. Holding out his palm, he summoned the book out from the seal.

From what he could see the book itself was perfectly fine, there were no obvious markings on its cover, there was no scratches. No markings of any kind that he could see. But for some reason it responded to something, and it had hurt. But why?

Seeing as the feeling was gone and the book was fine he returned the book to the seal and picked up some clothes and proceeded to having a bath.

(Later that night)

The sound of dripping water filled the air.

There was a pungent smell in the air.

The sound of someone walking through water echoed throughout the space.

There was no light source but for some reason there was plenty of light.

Naruto had no idea where he was walking but he did seem to know, on some level, where he was walking instinctively.

He turned and walked down a pathway that he had never seen before.

For some reason there was no hesitation as he walked, no fear of where he was going. He had never been here before but was comfortable with the path he started walking.

He turned down another path way.

It was a few moments before he saw what he was seemingly looking for.

Naruto looked upon a large aged metal gate. There were signs of damage, as though something had attempted to fight its way out, tooth and nail. He looked around and saw that there were marks on the floor, walls and roof on both sides of the gate. Whatever was on the other side of the gate had been struggling to fight its way out. Realizing what the plan had been he smirked at the effort. Whatever was inside the gate had tried to dig its way out, it had tried to dig a hole under the gate, around and over the gate but it didn't seem to work as Naruto could see the gashes on the surfaces had started to fade and match the dreary dull grey cement colour that he could see everywhere, it seemed that the water was even the same colour.

He took a step closer to the gate to see what was on the other side, to see what was on the other side of the gate. There was something about the gate that seemed off to him, but he couldn't place it, after all this was the first time that he was seeing the gate.

" **So, after all this time you finally decide to visit me again young kit.** " Came a somewhat familiar voice. It took a moment for the memory to surface with everything that happened lately.

"Kurama!" He called out gleefully.

" **It would seem that you forgot about me** " Naruto paled slightly at the comment.

"It's not my fault, I was gonna visit again but I was attacked again, now I'm with Tsunade-baa-chan, I'm training and then there's the tome and-"

" **I know about all that already.** " Kurama stated, stopping Naruto before he could keep rambling.

Naruto assumed his trademark thinking position "Then why am I here? I haven't figured out how to get down here on my own yet."

" **It's about that Tome of yours.** "

There seemed to be more anger in her voice than the last time that Naruto and the female Biju spoke.

"What about it?" he asked.

" **Let's start with why you have the book? I thought that I destroyed that thing.** " She simply stated at the end.

"I found it in one of the scrolls that my Kaa-san left me, I could feel it inside one of the scrolls and it started to annoy me with how much It called out so it was the first thing that I looked for, and now here it is." He explained.

" **You really need to work on how you explain things kit.** " Kurama said.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Then he realized something.

"Where are you?"

" **Hn?** " came the intelligent response.

"I can't see you. The last time I was here I could see you, you are a massive nine tailed fox after all." He said.

Naruto heard a deep, depressed sorrowful sigh.

" **Kit there's some things we should talk about, some things I can't talk about until you're older, mostly because there are things that need to be said at certain times but I think we should talk about one of these first.** " Kurama replied.

"OK."

Naruto heard footsteps echoing from behind the cage. It was oddly suspenseful, even though the only other being that was ever here was the Kyuubi – was Kurama, the sound of footsteps that weren't small earthquakes was strange and put him on edge slightly. Instinctively Naruto took a step back and made himself look small, as he had learnt to do when he was being chased by various mobs during his younger life.

Slowly the sound of the footsteps came closer, he could see the ripples flowing through the water as someone on the other side walked through the still waters.

" **One of the main things that we should talk about is that book and how it relates to myself.** " Came Kurama's voice.

Naruto stopped before answering.

Kurama's voice was different, before it sounded like a man, deep and powerful, but now it sounded higher – more feminine.

Before Naruto was able to speak Kurama spoke.

" **It would be foolish of me to ask you what you know about myself or where I came from, because I know that you do not know the answer. The answer has been forgotten over the course of time.** " Kurama spoke, Naruto could tell she was giving a lecture " **I am Kurama, the nine tailed Fox** "

Standing before Naruto in the light was a beautiful young women. She was the same height as he was. She was wearing a light cerulean blue Kimono with a purple sash wrapped around her waist, along the base of the kimono were small foxes depicted in mid step. Her hair was crimson red and easily reached half way down her back as it was, without being tied up. Her eyes were the most stunning thing about her, as far as Naruto could see. Kurama's eyes were a powerful orange, he noted that it was similar to her fur from the first time they had met, standing in contrast to the black slit pupil, and similar to what her full fox form had.

"Wow"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… _HUH?_ "

The beautiful women that was standing in front of Naruto, separated by the large gate stared at him here eyes white and jaw hanging. She had been expecting a variety of different reactions to take place. She had run through various scenarios of things that could have happened; He could have shouted and screamed, demanding to know who she was. That she would have been able to deal with easily. Him hitting on her? Doubtful but he was still a male. Laughing and thinking that this was all a joke? Sure no problem. Use her deep massive fox voice and scare him straight. _BUT_ just staring at her in awe…nope! She had no idea how to handle that. It had never happened to cross her mind.

Even though he was known for pranks and being unpredictable she had never thought that he would do something so unexpected.

"Your hair…" He said after a moment.

Kurama raised a suspicious eyebrow and looked him up and down "What about it?"

"…it's pretty."

 _Ladies and gentlemen: Common sense has left the building._

Naruto noticed that Kurama was in a state of shock/surprise, she was just staring at him and not moving in the slightest. He shifted from side to side and watched as her eyes just moved as he moved, they never left his.

"That's really creepy…" he stated as he looked away.

It remained like this for a few minutes. Neither Naruto nor Kurama said anything.

Naruto refused to look at her because of the way her eyes just kept staring at him as he moved, which made him feel very insecure and Kurama was just stunned at the fact that she, a neigh immortal being of malice, hatred and all things evil was being complimented about her hair. After a while of sneaking glances to see if Kurama had regained some level of composure so they could continue their talk he finally snapped.

" _WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! ALL I SAID WAS I LIKED YOUR HAIR! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH ADMITTING THAT I THINK IT'S CUTE!_ " he shouted.

Unknown to the young blond, being in his mindscape everything was vastly influenced by his emotions and thoughts. An example of which was the sudden soundwave that resulted in Kurama being thrown far away from Naruto's mental form.

Realizing what just happened Naruto bolted through the bars of the gate and sprinted forward, attempting to follow the path that Kurama had taken when she was blasted away from him. He didn't take any notice of the things around him and just kept running. And running. And running.

It seemed like a good few minutes that he was running until he came across Kurama sitting up and rubbing her temples. She was grumbling something along the lines of 'Stupid blond humans' when he got close.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Kurama looked at him and said nothing.

Naruto knelt down and looked at where she was holding her head.

"You look ok. But you should sit down for a bit." He instructed as he helped her onto her feet, noticing the chair that he hadn't seen before Naruto helped her into it.

Kurama rubbed her head and leaned back against the chair…then leapt to her feet.

"Where the _fuck_ did that come from?" she screeched.

Naruto had covered his ears but was unable to do it fast enough and got an earful of Kurama's loud panicked voice.

" _OW!_ " he said pointedly "I just saw the chair myself, I thought it was yours."

Kurama shook her head.

"It's not mine, there was nothing here other than the gate, all this water and all this darkness." She pointed at everything that she had mentioned.

"Seems like it sucks in here to me." Naruto simply stated, his young mind not understanding what had caused Kurama to get worked up about. She didn't have a chair and now she does, was there an issue with that?

Kurama looked at him once again and stated simply "Yeah"

"Then why don't you leave?" he asked, as if it was that simple.

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because of the gate."

"Don't they work both ways?"

"…"

"Since I was able to come in, shouldn't you be able to go out?"

"It's not that simple." She replied as she looked at the gate.

"Why?" he asked, his head cocked to the side.

"Because if it was then I wouldn't be here." She replied as she turned to look at him "And neither would you."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"It's the one you're getting, so that means it is."

"Why are you mad?"

"Because you're here and that-"she pointed to the chair "-is also here, which shouldn't even be possible."

"Why not?"

"Because this isn't a physical place, that's why!"

Naruto cocked his head to the side and looked around, which was somewhat strange for anyone to see.

"Right, small words." Kurama sighed "This place is inside your mind, so that means that there can be nothing here, at all."

Naruto returned his focus to her "But you're here, and so am I."

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because of the seal."

"The one that keeps you here?" he asked.

Kurama nodded.

"That's dumb."

Kurama blinked, then remembered who she was talking to.

"Shouldn't there be more ramen if this is my mind?" he asked.

Before either party was able to say another word the smell of ramen filled the air. Kurama looked at Naruto curiously.

"How did you do that?"

"Dunno. But its better then what it smelled like before."

Kurama could only nod, she had been living inside a mental sewer for the duration of Naruto's life and after a few years when he had hidden inside a real one her cage had started to smell like one ever since, it had been slowly driving her mad. It was also one of the reasons why she lashed out when Naruto had first appeared inside the seal and spoke to her.

Naruto closed his eyes and started to focus, Kurama noticed this and started to really get confused. Without saying anything she sat down on the chair that had been sitting there, empty for some time, seeing as he was _technically_ right and she should be sitting down she took the chance and occupied the chair, pulling her feet out of the water and resting them on the seat and her head on her knees.

'This is the first time that I've been, _somewhat_ unrestrained.' She noted. And it was true. When she was contained inside her last host, Naruto's mother she was held in place by chains against a round rock and hadn't been able to move anything other than her fingers and toes, albeit there were wooden stakes embedded in her hands, feet, chest and all her tails making it extremely painful to do so, it was the only thing she could do.

Before that she was trapped inside another Uzumaki women, though it was mildly better than being contained inside Kushina, not that she knew it at the time. She had been strung up, for lack of a better word, underneath a large wooden mihashira torii with nine Shinmei torii holding down her tails and chains wrapped around her limbs preventing any form of movement.

She just watched as Naruto stood there with his eyes squeezed close for some time before she had begun to lose interest in him and his antics. She looked around and had yet to spot anything new, other than the chair, inside her dull space until her eyes landed on Naruto's concentrating figure. Being the cunning and devious fox that she was she decided to play with the only interesting thing that had appeared in front of her since she was trapped. Naruto himself.

Slowly placing her foot in the water, trying not to make any noise or disturb the water itself Kurama slowly made her way towards him. She quietly lifted her foot out of the water and slipped it behind Naruto, as soon as it touched the floor under the water she stopped and waited for him to move or do something that would indicate whether or not he noticed what she was doing. After a moment of nothing Kurama moved her other leg so she was now standing behind him completely hidden from him and would be able to surprise (read: scare the living shit out of) him.

As soon as she was in place she had started to feel something strange. This whole time Naruto had been channelling chakra whilst standing in front of her and she hadn't noticed the entire time that he had been doing it.

"RRRRAAAAA!" Naruto threw his arms out, releasing all the chakra that he had been accumulating while standing in place.

Kurama had been thrown back several meters and fell, landing on her backside looking at Naruto in wonder. A large pillar of cerulean blue chakra radiated from his small figure, it reached high into the emptiness above. She watched as the powerful blue chakra seemed to fill up the sky above the seal, Kurama had no clue as to how much room was inside the seal as she had spent weeks travelling in different directions never to find a solid surface, other than the gate and the wall that it was connected to.

As she was watching she was fortunate enough to have closed her eyes as a large burst of pure white light illuminated the interior of the seal, she could feel the pure power that the young blond had released and it was blinding, so much so that Kurama had to cover her eyes just to block out the bright light that he was releasing. The sheer force that he was releasing was more powerful than anything that she had ever encountered, it was even stronger than anything she had ever released before she was sealed, before she was first sealed and before she was sealed inside Naruto. The power she was feeling continued to grow stronger and stronger, so much so that it was beginning to overwhelm her senses, she struggled to breathe under his sheer raw power, and she had started to pull herself away from him.

She was afraid, for one of the few times in her life she was scared for her life. The level of power he was displaying was something that she had only felt few times throughout her ancient life. But feeling the amount of force that he was radiating was something that had only belonged to few beings she had ever come across.

"I…I…I…its O…O…Over N…Nine-Thousand!" she exclaimed.

All of a sudden the sheer amount of force retracted, it was so sudden that her breath was taken away, she gasped as the air was taken from her lungs.

Her hand dropped away from her eyes, blocking out the bright light, and went to her neck acting out of instinct to work some air into her lungs, once she wasn't covering her eyes she was able to see Naruto standing in the same place that he was before but this time he was surrounded by a powerful white aura. It easily radiated an inch outside his body with wisps of power snaking away from him.

'I've never seen just how much power he has, it could be beyond anything that I've come across. It's already stronger than anything Mito or Kushina ever had or that I could ever saw them use.' She thought as her breath returned and she calmed down 'Just how much power does he have? How far will he grow?'

She watched as the white aura started to intensify and spread out from him.

It started to pick up speed as it worked its way away from him.

As soon as it god close to Kurama she cringed and waited for some kind of pain to hit her.

…

…

But nothing happened.

Although she could feel something growing between her fingers. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at her hand to see what it was.

As soon as she saw the small amount of green between her finger tips her eyes shot open and she spun around to look at Naruto so fast if she was outside the seal her neck would have snapped at how fast she did so.

All around Naruto small sprouts of grass were growing and spreading out from Naruto with impressive speeds. Kurama could only watch as it spread out and take away all the water that she was so use to wading through ever since she was sealed away inside his body.

She watched as the Solid cement that she had stepped on every day transformed into soft soil. As the grass spread out and formed a whole new world inside the seal for her, all because he had mentioned his favourite meal and the smell of which changed the horrid smell she had been suffering with for some time. Now the air started to smell of the fresh green planes that she had walked through generations ago, the smell of pine, oak, and flowers filled the air.

She looked around in wonder as trees, flowers, shrubs, bushes, hills…a wild terrain was created from such a young boy. She looked around and marvelled at the hills and mountains she could see in the far distance, a waterfall raging to the far west, connecting to a crystal clear river that spread out.

Suddenly she had to look at the ground as a bright light appeared above her.

Using one hand she looked into the space above the cage and saw that there was now a dazzling bright ball in the sky…wait…sky?

"Since when was there a sky?" she thought aloud.

"Since I wanted there to be one." Came a voice behind her.

Kurama spun around and saw that Naruto was sweating profusely. She wasn't able to say anything. She was so stunned at everything that she was seeing and had yet to see that she wasn't able to say anything.

Naruto's horrid orange jumpsuit shimmered and vanished, leaving Naruto in different clothes. He was now wearing black steel capped boots, with the steel on the outside of the boot, black pants held up with a red belt, a light jacket instead of a shirt that matched the similar colour scheme of black, on the outside, and red, on the inside, he also had an orange piece of cloth wrapped around his right wrist and a black fingerless glove on his left hand. Completing the new look was a black headband with a pair of goggles with red lenses.

"It's the same with everything around here." He stated simply "For the most part anyway."

Kurama was still looking at him.

"What?"

Kurama opened her mouth as if to say something but she was unable to form any words, she could only gesture at his clothes and at everything around them.

Naruto chuckled at her reaction.

"The clothes I saw around the village a while ago and I liked them so I thought I'd try them on and see how they looked." Answering one of Kurama's questions. He then looked out over everything that he had made.

"The new landscape was, for the most part, a basic idea of what I thought you'd like." He said "Though I did put a few things for myself, the waterfall being one of them. I tried to remove all the water so it'd be all green and nice but that wouldn't work so I was stuck with keeping a river, but for the most part I was able to keep it underground. There's a large lake not far from here that I thought you would like, it's big enough for you cool off in when you're in…"

"Kyuubi form?" Kurama supplied.

"I was going to say Big Fox form, but that works too." He smiled, a large familiarly foxy grin

It was infectious and soon a small smile appeared on Kurama's face as well.

"There's a little something special that I had placed to the south." Naruto said as he gently took Kurama's hand.

Allowing him to lead her Kurama took in all the new things around her. She spotted wild flowers growing along the forest floor in the shade of large trees. It was wild, untamed, untouched by mortals…it was beautiful. As they were walking the sound of their footsteps changed. Just seconds ago the only sound, other than the wind through the trees, was the sound of their feet stepping on packed earth, but now when Kurama looked down she saw that they were walking on a long raised wooden platform.

Realizing that there were still changes being made to the mindscape as they were walking Kurama focussed on Naruto, she was awestruck at everything that he was doing it was nothing short of a miracle for her after spending so long trapped within a sewer of darkness, she had almost wished she was still trapped inside one of her previous hosts. At least they had some kind of cloudy mist that was, at best, something to look at if nothing else, though she really didn't care for the chains that they used on her while she was contained inside them, but it wasn't a dark hole with the only light source being outside her cage, even as spacious as it oddly was.

"This is amazing Naruto-kun" she admitted as the pair walked.

Naruto chuckled and looked away, trying not to give away his secrets or show just how much it meant to hear those words from her. It was something that he had wanted to hear someone, anyone, say about his abilities or skills. It was just unfortunate that the amount of people in the world, both his own and the real world, which said that to him amounted to only Kurama and the elderly Hokage…and possibly Tsunade, though she could have just been saying that while she was drunk a few days ago.

"The biggest surprize is up ahead." He simply stated and continued to lead the ancient female demoness along the path.

'If he keeps doing things like this then I'm going to have to- _WOAH!_ Where did that come from?' Kurama was caught off guard at the random thought that crossed her mind. 'There's no way that I can feel like that. Especially to him…I mean he's human and I'm…'

She wasn't able to continue her thought for several reasons;

One, if she kept travelling down that pathway then she would have to admit that even for the slightest of moments that she _had_ thought about him in that way.

Two, she remembered the last time that she had heard of a Human and Demon falling in love and what that caused.

Three, she was trapped inside him. She wouldn't be able to have that kind of relationship with him even though she would never think about doing such a thing, the thought never crossed her mind, just like her reasoning for the thought.

Eventually Kurama and Naruto came to a fork in the road. One way went left, into the forest, and the other went right, out towards the grassy planes.

She was guided towards the right path, away from the forest.

"Why are we not going towards the forest?" she asked him curiosity taking hold over reason.

"Because the thing that I want to show you is over here." Naruto said.

He had to choose his words carefully. He may have had plenty of experience hiding his emotions but for some reason while he has been around Kurama he hasn't been able to keep them concealed from her.

When he had realized that he could change things inside his unusual mindscape, mainly when he was able to start smelling ramen instead of the rotting decay that permeated through Kurama's cage he had decided that he would make an attempt to change things for her, after all it was because of her that he was actually alive. He doesn't hold a grudge against her, just people that can't tell the difference between a container and its contents. Ignorant civilians, he was going to do something about that when he became Hokage.

It was just like his Jiji said when he had been talking about why the civilian council was trying to take control of the shinobi academy…

{Some time ago}

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Shinobi no Kami, Sandaime Hokage, slammed his fist against the solid oak table that he had been attached too for some time._

 _"I told you this would happen Hiruzen." Said his companion "You have allowed the council to take too much control, the civilian council in particular."_

 _Hiruzen glared at his companion but shook his head sadly a moment later._

 _"What could I have done? Rule with fear? Intimidate everyone that lives in the village until they leave and the village falls to ashes?" He asked rhetorically as he sent papers flying across the surface of the table, some falling onto the floor._

 _"I think that it would have been preferable to do something like that…even if you only did so during the council meetings." His companion stated._

 _The two men chuckled slightly at the unintentional mental image that generated._

 _Sitting in the room with piles of paperwork was something that either men had intended to do that day, but they both knew that they had no other choice. With the last war finally over, the village_ STILL _recovering from the Kyuubi attack some years ago the Hokage had, unknowingly to anyone, silently observed the current graduating class at the academy. He had been surprised to say the least._

 _When the last academy review had been scheduled, every ten years with a minor review every three, occurred during the end of wartimes when defences and tension were high somehow the Civilian council, which had been responsible for several aspects of shinobi life while the Hokage was on the frontlines leading his troops, had decided that there more 'important' things that needed to be taught at the academy and several key and important classes had been shrunk down or outright removed. Some areas that had fallen under this arrangement were; Sealing arts (Fuinjutsu), history, stealth training (how that was removed was still a mystery to this day), trap making, medical introduction and shinobi specialization classes. Even the graduation requirements hadn't escaped the 'all mighty councils' revision._

 _The graduation requirement had been simple, to a point._

 _A student had to be able to hit 15/20 targets using Shurikenjutsu, perform a bushin, of their choice, as some clans had their own, a Kuwarmi, Henge, a basic D-rank Genjutsu, pass a written test which tested all theoretical knowledge that was covered during their time at the academy, average stealth level and have made a functional cloak of invisibility._

 _Then there were some speciality classes for Kunoichi. Mostly dealing with what to do if captured, seduction, poisons and antidotes, and how to keep themselves 'protected' (Not going into it) should they be and a few other special classes that the males never needed to know about._

 _In place of these important classes there were now pointless classes, some of which had nothing to do with being a shinobi in any way. Flower arranging, sewing and knitting and several other classes that were actually detrimental to young Kunoichi development. It also caused a sever lack of young women attending the academy making it a male intensive career._

 _"We will have to do all that we can possibly do in order to rectify this. They don't seem to understand just how our world works, no matter what I do there is no way, that I can see, to show them that the world they think they live in is nothing but a shell of what we really live in." Hiruzen stated as he looked at another document that he needed to sign for the academy._

 _"We?" his companion asked sarcastically._

 _Hiruzen looked at him._

 _"Yes Danzo, you heard me correctly." He stated "You want to keep this village strong just as much as I do. You also know, as do I, that the academy has been tainted by the civilian council. If I didn't know better I'd say that they were trying to weaken the shinobi forces so they can make this a civilian village under their control instead of a village under the Hokage's command."_

 _Danzo sighed and looked at a document that was close to him._

 _"What do you want me to do Hiruzen? As you just said, this village is under the_ Hokage's _command no one else's."_

 _Both men took a sip of tea and started discussing plans to make the village strong again. Unknown to both, or each other, so they assumed, Naruto was sitting just outside the room and was able to hear what they were talking about._

{Back to Naruto and Kurama}

The civilian population are uninformed about how things work, even with all the people around them that try to show them just how things are they attempt to pull things back and make them conform to their personal ideals without any regards as to the truth or requirements that either side need to survive. Konoha was lucky that there was nothing more serious than a drop in the amount of females that became shinobi in the village, if it had been any worse than the village could have been weak enough to lose its position as one of the five great hidden villages.

A moment later Naruto and Kurama arrived in a small clearing. The wooden platform that the pair had been walking on came to an end only to be replaced by a stone pathway that led to a quaint cabin.

It was nothing special, from some of the homes that Naruto had seen around the village, and he'd only seen images of different houses in some of the books that he'd seen whilst digging for food. But for some reason this house was something that he was able to imagine and create so perfectly. It was only a small round log cabin, sitting in an open grass field, surrounded by a thick coniferous forest. It had a wooden fence surrounding the perimeter of the cabin with an open wooden gate waiting for the pair to walk through.

"What is…" the words died off in her mouth as Kurama looked at Naruto "This is for…"

Naruto nodded "Yeah, this is your home. I know that my whole mind is your home, but I thought that you'd be happier with an actual house of some kind."

Kurama said nothing, her eyes were transfixed on the 1-storey house as she walked through the gate. A few steps later she was walking up the small wooden steps and onto the terrace before stopping at the closed door.

She ran her hand lovingly along the wooden doorframe as Naruto spoke.

"It's not much. But I hope that you like it."

"I love it." Kurama whispered as she gingerly reached for the handle.

Only using a small amount of force on the knob she slowly opened the door and looked inside her new home.

Inside the home there were two lush orange couches with wooden handles sitting atop a white carpet square, seeming to separate itself from the floorboards. Sitting between the couches was a small coffee table with adorable blue flowers siting in the middle. There was no landing after the doorway so Kurama kept her shoes on and walked inside.

There was nothing on any of the walls, though the walls were not flat as she had thought. The walls kept the same look as the exterior of the cabin, logs made up the wall instead of drywall or plaster. They were the same colour as the floorboards. Sitting just a few feet from one of the couches was a small standing wooden heater with a roaring fire keeping the room warm. She saw the two large windows that stood parallel with the two couches, they were taller than she was, in her current form anyway, standing at least nine feet high with crimson drapes letting the light drift in.

Kurama made her way through the cabin looking at everything that she could.

She saw the kitchen, filled with different appliances, and thanks to Naruto, a cupboard filled with Ramen.

'That sweet, little goofball' she thought to herself as she giggled at the sight.

She saw the bathroom that followed the traditional Konoha style, except the bath was twice as large as it normally would have been. It was perfect for relaxing in, just like it would be at a hot springs.

The bedroom had one large king sized four-poster bed. It had amazing purple curtains tied to the side. The sheets were the same beautiful shade of purple and, as she could instantly tell, were made of silk. There was even a cute little plush fox sitting on the bed between two of the pillows.

"I don't know where most of the look came from…" Naruto said after countless minutes of silence as Kurama explored her home "All that I had thought about was giving you a small home that you would be able to enjoy in comfort and looked as amazing as it could without being too over the top."

Kurama smirked and looked at Naruto "So there's not a marble statue of me in one of the rooms or in the backyard?"

Naruto just rolled his eyes and chuckled "Not this time, but that doesn't mean that you have seen everything that I've made."

As he walked away Kurama giggled at his response.

'How can this get any better?' she thought to herself as she picked up the small toy fox and squeezed it tight.

She found Naruto a short while later sitting on one of the couches with two cups of tea and a plate of biscuits.

"I love it." Kurama stated as she walked over to the couches.

"You can keep looking around if you want, I'm in no hurry."

Kurama shook her head "I told you that we had to talk earlier and I think that I should do that now. That way when you wake up later I can explore and find everything that you have hidden at my own pace.

Naruto nodded and sipped his tea and they began their conversation.

 **Hello everyone,**

 **I hope you like this chapter. For those wondering what Naruto's mindscape looks like I have a small gift.  
Look up Sword art online and look up Kirito and Asuna's house on floor 22.  
That will give you the closest description of Naruto's mindscape and the house is the same, with a small change to the bedroom (i put one bed instead of two)**

 **I have added a poll for who the pairings should be. If you have any ideas that aren't listed just put them in a pm or review and select the option that says so, that way i know to look here.  
I will add a small tally of what the votes are whenever i put up a new chapter. **

**The poll will remain until a later chapter when i plan on bringing in a pairing, so that will more than likely be when Naruto is at the academy or close to when he is supposed to graduate.**

 **Let me know what you thought of the chapter in a review.**


End file.
